Immersed In The Darkness
by Tkaye10
Summary: Alexandra Black returns to England after the death of her parents. She is embraced by her cousins and the Dark Lord. Dumbledore is on a dark path and the students continue to blindly follow his lead. Flip side of previous story Fighting the Darkness. A/U-Begins in the 6th year. G!P OC/Bellatrix, OC/Daphne, OC/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story follows the same OC character Alexandra Black from the story Fighting the Darkness. I consider this a flip story. What if the dark side wasn't all that bad? What if Dumbledore was really the bad guy? Maybe they are both evil. **

* * *

Lexi watched as the wind picked up and blew through the trees. It was early August and classes would be starting soon. Taking a sip of coffee, she smiled at the small brunette sitting beside her at the table. Aubry huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you can't just transfer into my school. What is so special at that institute your parents make you go to? The people there just seem so...creepy."

Lexi chuckled, "and I don't seem creepy to you?"

Aubry smirked and scooted closer. She grabbed the back of Lexi's head and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No...you are perfect."

Lexi frowned and looked down into her lap. "Oh yeah...what about..."

Aubry stopped her with another kiss. "So you have a little extra. I like it. Never doubt yourself."

Lexi nodded and smiled, allowing the other girl's presence to soothe her. Aubry pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back. As she leaned back, she looked over Lexi's shoulder with furrowed eyebrows.

"Isn't that one of your teachers?"

Lexi looked over her shoulder and noticed Mrs. Connors making her way to their table. She watched as the tall blonde teacher hurried with a letter in her hand and a troubled look on her face.

Mrs. Connors stopped at the table and took a couple deep breaths.

"I am so glad I found you Alexandra. There has been an emergency back home. I am to prepare you to return to England."

Lexi shook her head and turned back to Aubry who starred at the teacher with wide-eyes.

"I don't understand Mrs. Connors. My parents have specifically registered me in the Salem Institute until I graduate this year. Why aren't they here?"

Mrs. Connors pulled Lexi up by her arm as Aubry rose from her chair. Two other teachers came and guided Aubry to a nearby alley and she could hear a subtle "obliviate" from one of their mouths.

Lexi broke free from her teacher's arm and spun on the spot.

"I demand to know what is going on. You just oblivated my girlfriend and are forcing me back to England."

Mrs. Connors looked back and forth before handing the letter to Lexi.

"I know this is sudden Alexandra. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents have been murdered. We were under specific instructions to send you back to your extended family should anything happen to them. You will be leaving by portkey in 2 hours."

* * *

Lexi hated traveling by portkey. It was even worse than side along apparation. She landed with a thud in a large foyer. The floors were dark and the walls were an emerald green. Several pantings adorned the wall and she watched as they moved their attention to her. Most smiled and nodded while a couple whispered amongst themselves. One left the painting all together. Another pop and her suitcases and trunk appeared by her feet.

As the man from the empty painting re-emerged, she heard the clicking of more one set of feet hurrying down the hall. Lexi turned and took a deep breath, preparing herself to meet a family she had never known.

She watched as two women entered the hall. One was tall and thin with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes starring warmly at the young girl. The other was shorter, with long unruly dark curls hanging down from her head. Dark black eyes took in the sight of the young witch and a smile spread across her face.

The blonde hesitantly strode forward and embraced Lexi.

"My poor dear...I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I am pleased you are with us now though."

She pulled back and looked into Lexi's blue eyes, "I am Narcissa and this is my sister Bellatrix. We are your 2nd cousins."

Lexi took a deep breath and nodded before looking over Narcissa's shoulder to give Bellatrix a slight nod as well.

"I wish to know as much about my parent's death as you can tell me. Who did it? I will hunt them down."

Narcissa turned and looked back worriedly at her sister. There was so much fire in Lexi's eyes, she believed her words without a doubt. Bellatrix smirked and moved around Narcissa to hook arms with the younger witch.

"There will be plenty of time for plots and revenge young one. I will help you myself. Let us go into the drawing room. We will tell you what happened."

Once they entered the drawing room, Narcissa went to the side cabinet and poured three glasses of firewhiskey. Lexi moved to the black leather couch and Bellatrix sat beside her. Narcissa handed both of them a glass before sitting in the leather chair opposite the couch.

Lexi took a small sip and closed her eyes as she relished the burn down her throat.

"Thank you Narcissa, I think I need this."

The blonde nodded and looked to Bellatrix on where to start.

Lexi noticed Narcissa glancing at the dark haired witch, so she moved her body so she faced the older witch.

Bellatrix downed the glass and put it on the table in front of the couch. She looked at the young witch beside her and squared her shoulders.

"It's no secret your father did not see eye to eye with most of the family. His own sister burned him off the family tree. One thing Alphard did do right, though, was marry your mother. By marrying Penelope McNair, he maintained his pureblood status. He continued contact with my father until you were born. Then he cut communication and seemed to disappear. It was pretty ingenious to send you to America for schooling. Salem Institute is a remarkable school. No one would have ever thought to look for you there.

The Order of the Phoenix is a group which opposes the Dark Lord. It is lead by Albus Dumbledore, who happens to also be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Have you heard of Hogwarts?"

Lexi nodded and Bellatrix continued.

"The Order somehow received information on the location of your parents. Believing they were Death Eaters or followers of our Lord, they sent a group to apprehend them. By all accounts, it seemed as though your parents were convincing in their innocence. It went smoothly until the Order found out about you. They insisted you return and submit to questioning as well. Your parents were very protective and soon spells flew. We have a few spies within the Order. We found out it was Dumbledore who sent the curse to kill your mother. Mad Eye Moody killed your father."

Tears welled in Lexi's eyes as she took another swig of the firewhiskey.

"My parents have always been very protective of me. They didn't believe I was safe in England...then of course with me being so different."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "what do you mean dear?"

Lexi sighed, "I suppose I should tell you, with you being my only family now. I was born with a little extra."

Narcissa shook her head, clearly not understanding. Bellatrix just starred at Lexi as the young witch blushed.

Lexi realized they didn't understand and pointed to her lap.

"Down there...I have an extra part."

Bellatrix gasped as Narcissa's eyes widened.

Lexi held back a sob, "I know...you must think I am such a freak. I can leave now, if you'd like."

Narcissa shook her head, "you will do no such thing...Bella?"

Bellatrix stood quickly and flicked her wand. A small black book came sailing into the drawing room, landing in her outstretched hand. She smiled at Lexi before flipping through the pages. As she landed on the one she was searching for, she sat back onto the couch, showing the page to Lexi.

"This is the Black Family Book. See here...read this page."

Lexi looked to see where Bellatrix's finger pointed.

_As our line becomes in danger of extinction, the last child shall be born with the power to reproduce. Even if the child is of female gender, family magic will assure the line continues._

Lexi shook her head and looked up with tears in her eyes. All her life she thought she was just a freak, an accident in the gene pool. Her parents had loved her and told her how special she was, but she never knew it was magic. Had they known it was family magic which caused this? Could they have sparred her the heartache?

Sensing her internal debate, Narcissa rose quickly and sat close to Lexi, pulling the young witch into her arms. Lexi sobbed and allowed herself to be immersed in the woman holding her tightly. She felt more pressure behind her and realized Bellatrix had joined the embrace, holding her tightly from behind.

Bellatrix rubbed her arms while giving her small kisses along her neck. Lexi shivered at the touch of the older witch's lips to her skin.

Bellatrix smirked, but continued, "you are not a freak...never think that. You are a Black and should be proud. We will never know if your father and mother knew the truth about your condition. I happened across this book by accident. Alphard probably didn't even know it existed. The important thing is that you are with family now. We protect our own."

Narcissa watched Lexi's reaction to Bellatrix. Lexi had leaned back further into the dark witch, allowing her to continue to caress her neck. She saw how her eyelids fluttered shut and chuckled. Lexi leaned forward a little and shot her a questioning glance.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm so sorry, that was highly inappropriate."

Lexi smirked, "no...tell me."

Narcissa smiled, "when you first arrived, I was so taken by your beauty. You are a true Black, there is no doubt. I immediately thought of how my son Draco and yourself would make a fetching couple. Alas, it seems as though you have your own path."

Lexi nodded, "I'm sure Draco is wonderful Narcissa, but I prefer the fairer sex. I'm sure I would even if I didn't have this."

She motioned again to her lap.

Narcissa shook her head and wrapped the girl tight in her arms once more.

"You are destined for great things Alexandra. It is apparent the Black line will fall to you."

Bellatrix grinned as light flickered in her eyes. "Yes my dear...you truly belong with us now."


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore sat at his desk, reviewing the new staffing positions for the year. A small ding alerted him to visitors at his door. He flicked his wand and allowed the door open. Minerva McGonnagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks entered the office. He smiled and conjured seating to accommodate the new arrivals.

Minerva shifted nervously and looked at the headmaster. It had only been a few weeks since the raid on the Black's home. Everything had gotten out of hand so very quickly. She never thought she would see the day when Albus Dumbledore lost himself in the heat of the moment. Mad Eye she would expect, but not the kind old man she had known for most of her life. She had not been on the raid, but had been shown the events from Tonks.

She looked to her right and noticed Tonks's hair had changed to a dark brown. It seemed as though the Auror was not too happy as well. Dumbledore noticed the tension and sighed.

"I understand everyone is still on edge after what happened at the Black's. It was regrettable that two people lost their lives. But we must remember, it was two lives lost on the dark side. They were acting suspicious and we still need to find out where their daughter is."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the old man, "it seems that problem has already been solved. As soon as her parents were disposed of, she was shipped right back to her family. She is now under the protection of Narcissa and Bellatrix. They are protecting her and have told her everything."

Dumbledore groaned and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes. His plan had been to fabricate evidence against her parents and show her. She would make a strong member of the light. Not to be detoured, a thought occurred.

"What is her age Severus?"

The dark haired man grimaced, "she just turned 17 this past summer."

Dumbledore smiled and began writing on a new sheet of parchment.

"Good, we can still salvage this. She should be in her last year of schooling. Tonight, she will receive her Hogwarts letter. The dark will jump at the chance to get her here. Once she is here, we can work on turning her."

Tonks looked to Minerva and saw the worried look on the old woman's face.

"She will be safe here though. She will not be attacked correct?"

Dumbledore stopped writing and raised his eyebrows.

"She is safe at Hogwarts, unless she provokes an attack."

Minerva turned and looked at the young Auror. It was clear Dumbledore's judgement was off. If Tonks was nervous about the girl's safety, then Minerva knew she had to be extra vigilant. Dumbledore became lost in his plans once more as the others stood and left.

* * *

Lexi sat in the study, quietly going through the Black Family Book Bellatrix had let her borrow. There was so much about her family she had no clue about. She heard the door open and watched as Bellatrix strutted into the study with a grin plastered on her face.

"What has you in such a mood Bella?"

Bellatrix swayed a little and chuckled. "It seems as though the mouse wants to let the cat in."

Lexi smirked and shook her head. Over the past couple weeks she had gotten used to both her cousin's personalities. Narcissa was coddling and someone she could always count on for comfort. Bellatrix was something completely different. While she knew she could depend on the older witch, Bellatrix's darkness made her unstable and at times unpredictable. It didn't help that she was drawn to the dark witch.

"What do you mean?"

Bellatrix threw a letter on her lap and flopped on the couch next to her while wrapping her arms around the young witch. Lexi picked it up and examined it. The Hogwarts seal was large and her name was written on the front. She opened it and realized it was an acceptance letter. She instantly became angry, tearing up the letter and throwing it in the flames of the nearby fireplace.

Bellatrix cackled and whispered into her ear, "there, there love...no need to get upset. It is perfect."

Lexi shook her head and turned her glare to the older witch.

"How could this be perfect? How could you propose I attend a school in which its headmaster was responsible for the death of my family? There is no way I can go there!"

The study opened and Narcissa entered with a blonde haired boy trailing closely behind her. Bellatrix summoned them closer as they took the chairs opposite the couch. The older witch turned and stroked the young girl's arm.

"I know this will be difficult for you, but we need you. I am not asking you to attend Hogwarts, the Dark Lord is. He would like to meet with you this evening. Draco has been tasked with a very special assignment from the Dark Lord, an assignment I'm sure you will be keen to help with. You can do this Lexi...Cissy needs you to help protect Draco."

Lexi turned and locked eyes with the blonde haired witch across from her. She looked worried and hopeful at the same time. She had met Draco just two days after her arrival. While the boy held his head high around his mother and father, Lexi could tell he was terrified. The blonde boy looked to his mother, before sending an uncomfortable look back at her.

"Please Lexi. Draco is strong, but I will feel much better with you watching his back."

Lexi sighed and looked at the boy once more. He met her gaze before dropping his eyes in respect.

"Very well. I will meet the Dark Lord tonight and accept this mission. Only for family though."

Narcissa stood and moved to the young witch, embracing her in her arms.

"Thank you Lexi. I know you will protect my son."

* * *

The whole inner circle was present for the meeting with the Dark Lord. Lexi assumed she wouldn't have to meet the dark wizard so soon, but she had assumed wrong. She looked around as Bellatrix smiled widely. The other wizards had their heads hung down, waiting for the Dark Lord to speak. She stood and waited a few steps from the table.

The Dark Lord turned and tilted his head to her, acknowledging her presence. Remembering the advice Bella had given her, she had already warmed up her occlumency and pulled her mental walls tight. Bellatrix insisted on practicing Legilimens on her just that afternoon. The older witch was pleased to see Lexi so skilled at Occlumency. Lexi had never been so thankful for the practice as she mentally cringed at the man in front of her. He had obviously used a great amount of dark magic to come back to life. His features were snake like and he lacked a nose. There was no doubt he was a very powerful wizard.

Lexi did the only thing she could think of in that moment, she bowed.

"My Lord."

He smiled and gestured for her to take a seat next to Bellatrix. As she sat, she noticed a greasy haired man on the Dark Lord's left starring curiously at her. Something about this man didn't seem right. It was as if he knew some secret about her that she was not privy to. Lexi narrowed her eyes at him, before turning her attention back to the Dark Lord.

"Ah Alexandra. It is a pleasure to finally meet the long lost Black heir. I am pleased you are back with your family."

Lexi nodded, "yes my Lord. It is good to be back with family. I look forward to vindicating my parents."

Lord Voldemort smiled, "of course you do. The time shall come soon enough. It has come to my attention that you received a letter to finish your schooling at Hogwarts. Have you given it any thought?"

Lexi glanced at Bellatrix and noticed the pointed stare.

"I will do whatever My Lord wishes me to do."

The dark wizard laughed and looked at his followers. The only ones who would meet his gaze were Bellatrix, Snape and Lexi. Draco was being sent on this mission because of Lucius's failures. Perhaps, with Lexi attending Hogwarts the mission would have more success than he originally anticipated. Black blood was precious and Dumbledore was a fool. He had spilled Black blood and now the family wanted revenge. Bellatrix was always a force to be reckoned with, but he saw so much potential in the young witch sitting with his followers.

Not to mention what Bellatrix had told him about the young witch. He was surprised the Black family used such magics, but anxious as to what this could mean for the future of his followers. When they had first learned of the girl, some had already began trying to make marriage contracts with Bellatrix. The dark haired witch had scoffed and told them they had no chance of proposals with any males. It was then disclosed about her special condition. Once again, the families began to offer proposals, only this time with their daughters. She cackled and told them the strong lines would be considered, but in the end Alexandra would be able to voice her opinion.

This year would be very interesting. He could count on Alexandra's loyalty to the dark and know that the families would be busy trying to secure their line. The children would be loyal to her. Dumbledore would try to turn her, but vengeance is unwavering.

"Very well. You will accompany Draco to Hogwarts for your final year. Help him in whatever way you can. Severus will be the Dark Arts Professor this year. You can count on him as a point of contact."

Lexi bowed her head, "very well My Lord."

He shook his head, "not yet...raise your left sleeve."

* * *

Lexi itched her wrist where the dark mark was now etched into her skin. She honestly didn't think the Dark Lord would induct her so soon. Obviously, he looked to her to secure his plans within Hogwarts. She knew Draco was no evil master mind and the boy would be more likely to lose his lunch in a battle than win one. Lexi hoped she would be able to protect him as she promised Narcissa she would.

Since the meeting, there had been more followers and pureblood families stopping in to the manor. They were always extremely polite to her and the women a tad bit flirtatious. They would take tea with Lexi before moving to a warded room with Bellatrix. After a week of this behavior, the young witch decided to confront her cousin.

Bellatrix was in the gardens after their evening meeting with Herbert and Elizabeth Greengrass. Lexi strolled up to the dark witch and sat on the same bench. Bellatrix had been starring at the stars, but turned to regard the young witch beside her.

Lexi sighed, "I need to know what's going on with all these meetings Bella. It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

Bellatrix took a deep breath and nodded, "if everything had worked out perfectly, our family wouldn't have had to worry about this. If I wasn't barren, you would marry me. If you had been a bit older, you would have wed Narcissa. It is no longer a possibility though."

Lexi starred with wide-eyes back at the dark witch. "So this is all about marriage arrangements? Are these families trying to woo us?"

Bellatrix chuckled, "yes...as the oldest in our family, it falls to me to arrange a proper marriage for you."

Before Lexi could protest, Bellatrix held up her hand to silence her.

"But any marriage I agree to will have your approval first. I will not sell you off like my father did to us. Besides, I'm not ready to give you up just yet."

Lexi stood and leaned down, giving the dark haired witch a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good, because I don't want you to. Thank you for the heads up, it gives me a lot to think about."

Try as she might, Lexi was unable to relax. Since learning about the arrangements, she began to analyze every couple who came to the manor. She had met the Parkinsons, McNairs, Notts, Carrows and the Bulstrodes. The ones who stood out in her mind, though, were the Greengrass couple. They were both genuinely happy to see Lexi each time and didn't put on airs like the other purebloods had. On top of that, Elizabeth Greengrass was extremely attractive. She had blonde hair, which she wore in ringlet curls down her back. Her hazel eyes shinned brightly and her smile was magnetic. They apparently had two daughters. Daphne was a year younger than herself and Astoria the year beneath Daphne.

* * *

Lexi sighed as she tried to focus on one of the books she had chosen from the library. It was Hogwarts: A History. She decided it was best to find out as much as she could from the old book before going into the school. She heard a small knock on the door and saw Draco hovering in the shadows. The dark haired witch waved him in with a smile and motioned to the chair across from hers. Draco nodded and hurried in to the seat, shooting her an anxious look.

"Mother thought I should come talk to you. She said you seem rather anxious and thought you would open up to me."

Lexi chuckled, "were you supposed to tell me that or were you supposed to make me feel comfortable with you?"

Draco smirked, "yes...but I know you are much too smart to believe I just came in to have a heart to heart."

"I appreciate that. I guess...well this whole arranged marriage thing has thrown me for a loop. Bella told me she would make sure I agreed, but I still feel pressured. On top of that, I'm attending Hogwarts in a week and will have to see the man who murdered my mother."

Draco nodded, "it is quite a bit for someone who just got here about a month ago. If it makes you feel any better, they are busy trying to arrange a marriage for me as well. I think everyone is waiting to see what you decide though. You seem to be the number one commodity."

Lexi blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrupt any of the arrangements."

Draco waved her off, "I know...don't worry, no hard feelings. As a pureblood, you grow up knowing one day you will wed one of your friends. It's rarely for love, mostly status. You are strong Lexi. That is why mother was so adamant about you attending Hogwarts this year. What Dumbledore did was unforgivable and you will have a chance for revenge. I know mother said it, but I will also feel better knowing you are there to have my back."

Lexi sighed and nodded, "of course, any time cousin. Thank you for the chat."

Draco smiled, "we are a strong line and need to stick together. We will both help each other."

She watched as the blonde haired boy left the study. Lexi never expected to feel any type of closeness to the youngest Malfoy. He had always stayed in the shadows when she was around. She was beginning to see what she had missed all those years away from her family.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A big thank you for the follows and reviews. I appreciate constructive reviews and I promise to take everything into consideration. **

**~Warning: smutty action in this chapter~**

It was 3 days before she had to leave for Hogwarts. Lexi decided it was time to get out of her funk and go out for a little fun. The last time she went to a club, it was with Aubry. She missed Aubry, but more than anything she missed the excitement she felt when she was with the girl. Maybe she would be lucky enough to find someone to help her take her mind off things tonight.

The young witch stood in front of the full length mirror. She scrutinized over her reflection. She had decided to wear her hair with cascading ringlets going down her back. She added black eye liner and brown highlighting eyeshadow with mascara, making her blue eyes pop. After finishing with a light amount of blush, she added a small amount of lipstick. She chose a royal blue cocktail dress which accented her chest and pulled short enough to show off her long legs.

Bellatrix knocked and entered her room.

"Lexi what were y..."

She stopped mid sentence and starred at the young witch across the room. Bellatrix closed her mouth and swallowed heavily as Lexi turned and gave her a smirk. The older witch felt an immediate twinge from between her legs as she looked at the gorgeous girl. Bellatrix cursed silently and shook her head.

"Everything okay Bella?"

The dark witch smiled and nodded, "of course love...I was wondering what you were up to? The elf said you were going out."

Lexi smiled and grabbed her wand off the bed. She strode across the room and gently caressed Bellatrix's cheek. She was very happy at the older witch's reaction. It was exactly what she was going for tonight.

"Yes, I've been cooped up here for too long. I need to clear my mind. I'm going to go out to a club for tonight."

Bellatrix looked the young witch up and down once more.

"Any expectations for tonight?"

Lexi chuckled, "well, it has been a while. I guess we'll see what happens."

She watched as a dark look fell over the older witch's face.

"Fine...I will go with you. It's not safe to go out alone."

Lexi shrugged, "that's fine with me. I must warn you though, I am going to a muggle club. If that bothers you then..."

Bellatrix didn't give her time to finish.

"That doesn't bother me. I will accompany you tonight."

Lexi nodded and held out her arm. Bellatrix grabbed ahold as they disapparated out of the manor. They popped into a side alley near a large building. Bellatrix looked around the corner and groaned. Loud music and flashing lights signified they were right next to the club.

Lexi laughed, "really Bella, it is quite alright if you would like to spend a quiet evening at the manor. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Bellatrix growled, "I know you can, its not you I worry about. Who knows what kind of tarts will throw themselves at you tonight."

Lexi smoothed her dress and winked at the older witch.

"That's kind of the point."

The club was hot and packed full of young people grinding against each other. Bellatrix stayed to the side and watched with distain by the wall. Lexi just smiled and got both her and the older witch a drink. After she downed hers, Lexi moved to the dance floor and was soon approached by a dark haired girl in a tight purple dress. They danced and the girl ground her ass into Lexi's front. The songs continued and soon Lexi felt pressure and friction from the girl in front of her. She felt herself harden and the girl froze.

The girl gasped and turned around to look at Lexi. Lexi just shrugged and the girl smiled widely. She launched forward and attacked the dark haired witch's lips. Lexi moaned as the girl reached down and began to press against her member. Before she knew what was happening, the pressure was gone and the girl was on her ass starring up an enraged dark witch. Bellatrix went for her wand, but Lexi quickly grabbed her arm. The other girl stood and scowled.

"If you were going to bring a pissed off girlfriend, you should have said something."

Lexi watched as the girl spun and walked towards the bar. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to the older witch on her right.

"What the hell Bella? I don't need you to come with me just to cock block me. I mean.."

Suddenly lips were on hers and Lexi felt the energy build between them. She pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Bella...wha?"

"You are too good for a slag like her. You are a Black dammit! If you are in need of company then I will provide it."

Lexi looked stunned, "But Bella...we are family."

The dark witch chuckled, "we are 2nd cousins. By all rights we could marry if we wanted. There is nothing wrong with this."

Lexi sighed and walked out of the club with Bellatrix close behind her. They went to the same alleyway and Lexi held out her arm. Bellatrix once again grabbed her as the disapparated back to the manor. They popped back into Lexi's bedroom and the young witch began to pace.

"I was just going to go out tonight and enjoy myself. I can't think about what is happening with the rest of my life, what is going to happen when I go to Hogwarts. I was trying to stop thinking about you... in that way."

Bellatrix stopped the young witch from pacing and put her arms around her.

"There is nothing wrong with that Lexi. The way you feel for me, it is the same as I feel for you. I will always be there for you. I am drawn to your strength and ability. You are too fucking beautiful for me not to act on it anymore."

The time for words were over. Lexi leaned down and captured Bellatrix's lips with her own. They moved sensuously together before Bella moaned and allowed the younger witch's tongue deeper into her mouth. They both felt the raw magical power build from the energy between them. Lexi ended the kiss and they both gasped for air.

Without waisting time, the young witch moved down. She began kissing along the dark witch's jaw then to her neck and pulse point. Bellatrix moaned as Lexi found the sensitive spot just behind her ear. Goosebumps raised on the older witch's skin as Lexi's hands began caressing her sides and stomach.

Lexi moved her hands around and began unlacing Bellatrix's corset on her back. The dark witch looked down and smirked.

"You know love, there are faster ways of doing this."

Lexi chuckled and leaned up, once again capturing her lips. When she broke off, she had finished with the last of the laces and pulled the tight corset off the witch's body.

"True, but this way is so much more rewarding."

Bellatrix threw her head back and groaned when the young witch kissed her way down her chest and wrapped her lips around the nipple of her right breast. She held Lexi's head there, taking delight in the feeling of the young witch's tongue swirling around and teeth nipping at her flesh. Lexi hummed and moved her kisses over to take in the other nipple. After her assault on Bellatrix's chest, Lexi moved down and pulled the other witch's skirt off. She now stood in black lace underwear panting at the look of Lexi's lust filled eyes.

"You are way too over dressed love."

Lexi hummed with agreement as Bellatrix moved forward and unzipped her dress from the back. Her breath hitched as the material slid down Lexi's toned body and pooled at her feet. Like Bellatrix, the young witch did not wear a bra. Bellatrix's eyes followed the length of her body. The young witch was slightly tanned with beautiful C cup breasts and toned abs. She had on some sexy tight black boxer briefs. The bulge in the material was hard to miss as Bellatrix ran her hand down over it. Lexi hissed and threw her head back with a moan as the older witch ran her hand around her enlarged member.

Lexi snapped her head back up and swallowed, "lets move this to the bed...I don't think I can stand much longer."

Bellatrix smirked and turned, crawling onto the bed. She made sure to move her hips extra slow as she knew the young witch was watching behind her. Lexi groaned and followed the dark witch onto the bed. Bellatrix turned and laid on her back, waiting for Lexi to make her next move.

She didn't disappoint as Lexi once again surged forward between the witches legs and clasped her lips around her right breast. Bellatrix moaned loudly as she felt the sensations from Lexi's mouth on her breast as well as the hardness rocking into her between her legs. The young witch continued to the other breast before moving her way down the dark witch's stomach. Bellatrix was breathing heavily as she watch Lexi nip, kiss and lick her way down. Mesmerizing blue eyes keeping her attention.

As she reached the hem of the older witch's underwear, she ran her hands down Bellatrix's thighs. Bellatrix squirmed beneath her ministrations, knowing she was beyond wet by now.

"Please Lexi..." the older witch groaned out as she watched Lexi hook her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pull the garment off.

Lexi opened Bellatrix's legs wider as she finally took in sight of the witch beneath her. She groaned as she noticed how wet she was. Laying on her stomach, she hooked her arms around the older witch's legs. She looked up and locked eyes with Bellatrix as she poked out her tongue and ran in the full length of her slit.

"Oh fuck!" Bellatrix groaned as her legs shook slightly.

Lexi smirked and completed the action a few more times. The older witch was at her mercy as she starred down, watching Lexi devour her. Latching her mouth on her clit, Lexi began to suck and twirl the tiny nub around with her tongue. She looked up and winked at the same moment she brought her right hand up and entered Bellatrix with two fingers.

Bellatrix slammed her body backwards, "Shit!"

Lexi hummed, twirling her tongue over the nub and picking up speed with her fingers. Bellatrix was panting as she fought the pleasure Lexi was bringing to her body. As Lexi began to feel her tighten, she pushed upwards with her fingers and began rubbing against the spongy spot with in the dark witch.

Bellatrix tangled her hands in Lexi's hair as her body started shaking.

"Oh merlin...I'm cumming...I'm cumming."

Lexi pulled away and pushed harder against her walls, "that's it...cum for me."

With Lexi's words, Bellatrix collapsed backwards with a loud moan, cumming all over Lexi's fingers. Lexi smiled and gently ran her tongue through her folds once more, helping her ride out her orgasm. She kissed back up the witch's body before finally met Bellatrix's mouth.

The older witch groaned and pulled Lexi down into a passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on the younger witch's tongue. Lexi leaned back and chuckled as she kissed Bellatrix's forehead.

"Are you alright to continue?"

Bellatrix smirked and nodded while sitting up. "Of course dear...lets see what your working with."

Lexi blushed as she sat up on her knees and pushed her boxer briefs down. Her member stood proud at 9" and the older witch gasped as she took in it's size.

"Oh Merlin Lexi...you are perfect."

Lexi smiled before taking her boxers completely off. She gently pushed Bellatrix back down and positioned herself between her legs. Slowly, she began rubbing her member through the dark witch's arousal. Bellatrix moaned as the young girl bumped her clit with each pass.

She leaned forward and used her hand to begin guiding herself into Bellatrix's opening. The dark witch moaned at the feel of Lexi's hard member pushing her way deeper inside. As she finally pushed all the way in, Bellatrix squeezed her muscles around the young girl, delighting in way she felt so full. Bellatrix smirked as she watched the younger witch's eyes widen. Lexi groaned when she felt the witch beneath her squeeze. She knew she didn't have to be so gentle and appreciated that even now Bellatrix showed her playful side.

Lexi pulled back and thrust back into the witch beneath her, gradually setting an easy rhythm of back and fourth. As she rocked, Bellatrix moaned each time she hit her deeper. Lexi picked up her pace as she hooked the dark witch's legs around her hips. She steadied herself on her elbows and began thrusting harder. Bellatrix appreciated the pace and the way Lexi was now hitting her clit each time with her pelvis. She was already sensitive from the previous orgasm, but now she could feel the tingling building up once more. Lexi noticed and leaned back on her haunches. She angled upwards, hitting that spongy spot once more.

"Fuck...right there...just like that Lexi.." Bellatrix moaned and shook her head back and forth. Lexi continued thrusting while she brought her hand down and began rubbing the older witch's clit. Bellatrix tightened around her once more and froze as her body began shaking.

"There...there...oh shit." The dark witch shuttered as she orgasmed again. Lexi didn't stop though, she pulled out and flipped Bellatrix over on her hands and knees before plunging back into the dark witch.

Bellatrix groaned and gripped the bed as she put her head down on the cushion. She was in pleasure overload as Lexi continued to thrust into her from this new angle. As exhausted as she was, Bellatrix couldn't stop her self from rocking backwards to meet each one of the younger witch's thrusts. She felt Lexi begin to thrust faster as her hands dug into Bellatrix's hips. The older witch knew she was close to cumming and as tired as she was, she knew she was just as close.

Before she could tell what was happening, Lexi had rolled her over once more and hooked Bellatrix's legs over her shoulders. The dark witch groaned as she felt Lexi go deeper than she had before. The young witch was panting as she thrust harder into Bellatrix. Bellatrix reached up and pulled Lexi into scorching kiss. She felt Lexi shutter as she continued to push into her. The sensation was overwhelming as Bellatrix felt herself tighten once more. Lexi could feel as well and she thrust hard a few more times, finally yelling with her own release as Bellatrix screamed from another orgasm.

Lexi collapsed on top of Bellatrix as she allowed the older witches legs to slide off her shoulders. Bellatrix blinked and took deep breaths as she fought her exhaustion. Lexi just lay over her as the dark witch began to caress her sides and back.

Bellatrix gave her a kiss on the side of her head and whispered, "that was amazing. I didn't expect you to be so...skilled."

Lexi chuckled and lifted her head, giving the dark haired witch a kiss. "This is how I love Bella...I never do anything half-way."

Bellatrix smirked and sat up, "I believe that is obvious love."

Lexi hummed in agreement and moved to her side, pulling the dark witch close while wrapping her arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Platform 9 3/4 was bustling full of families sending their young ones off to Hogwarts. Even though the darkness had fallen over the wizarding community, it didn't prevent those from seeing their family off safely.

Narcissa's arm linked possessively with Lexi's as Draco strode in front of the two witches. Most hurried to get out of the trio's way. Several looked at Lexi with fascination and quite a bit of lust. Narcissa shot daggers at the men and some of the students who dared to look at Lexi in such a fashion. She could hardly blame them, though. Lexi was absolutely stunning. At 5'7" with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes, the girl was very attractive. She especially thought so after she'd walked into Lexi's room that morning a few days before school and found the young witch and her sister naked in bed. She couldn't help but gasp as she took in the beautiful sight of the young girl's body. It was only a matter of time before Bella bed her, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of her sister in that moment. Still, it didn't mean anyone had the right to look at her in such a fashion.

Draco took both Lexi's and his own trunk to the loading point. He returned and gave his mother a hug. Lexi sighed and rubbed her arm absentmindedly. Ever since she received the dark mark, she had felt it burn and twitch on her skin. Draco left and entered the last car as she turned back to Narcissa.

The blonde witch put her hand over Lexi's arm and rubbed it.

"Don't worry dear...you will become used to the feeling soon."

Lexi nodded and turned her head as the train signaled a warning.

Narcissa pulled her in a hug, whispering in her ear.

"Take care Lexi. Not only of Draco, but yourself as well. Just remember we love you. Owl me."

Lexi returned the hug and nodded. She turned and entered the same car Draco had disappeared to. Several students dressed in green and silver ties turned to look at her. Draco stood and linked arms with her.

"This way cousin...come sit with me over here."

At Draco's statement, the car became a buzz of whispers. Several continued to stare at the young witch, while others hurried out of the car. Lexi rolled her eyes, she had no doubt that news of her was spread throughout the whole train within the span of 10 minutes.

Blaise and Pansy smiled as she sat beside Draco. Pansy sat straighter as she took in the beautiful girl across from her.

"I think introductions are in order Draco."

Draco sighed, "this is Alexandra Black...or Lexi as she likes to be called. She is the last heir to the Black name."

Several more gasps were heard as Pansy's smile grew wider.

"It is nice to finally meet you Lexi. I am Pansy and this is Blaise. I'm glad you will be at Hogwarts with us this year. Hopefully you will be placed in Slytherin."

Draco smirked, "of course she will be in Slytherin. My mother has already has plenty of robes ready for her."

Pansy sat back, keeping her eyes on the young witch.

"Of course she will be."

As the train started, the compartment fell into a buzz of conversations. Draco started talking about how awful it was that they had to go back. Just as Blaise was about to start talking, the cabin went black. Draco stood at alert, his hand reaching for his wand.

Lexi held his arm, "it's alright cousin...just a bit of Peruvian Instant Darkness."

She swished her wand and at once, the cloud lifted and it was bright in the cabin once more. Draco nodded and sat back down, while Pansy gave her a look of awe.

"That was fast...you are good at countering spells?"

Lexi chuckled and stood, "yes...among other things."

She glanced at the rack above her head and bent down to Draco's ear.

She whispered, "be careful cousin...it seems as though we've gained some extra company in this cabin."

She shot a quick glance to the wrack and straightened.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I will wander a bit."

Pansy stood, "would you like me to accompany you? Maybe I could give you a private tour."

Lexi chuckled and patted her arm, "I appreciate that, but I think I would like to go on my own for a while. I'll be back soon though."

Pansy frowned, before sitting back down and turning to Draco. Draco smirked and began talking about the classes he had this year. Nodding to herself, Lexi took a few steps to the door and wandered out of the cabin.

As she went further forward in the train, she noticed students wearing all sorts of different colors. There were blue with silver ties, most of them were sitting in their cabins reading. There were black and yellow. Some of those girls were doing each other's hair and gossiping. The boys were playing exploding snap and shooting glances at the girls.

As she got closer to the front, she noticed the ties turned into red and gold. She was about to turn back around when she ran into someone coming out of one of the cabins. She quickly shot her hand out and grabbed the girl before she could fall.

The flustered girl struggled to right herself on her feet. "Oh...I'm sorry, I should've looked before I just walked out of the cabin."

As the girl turned, Lexi gasped. The girl had brown curly hair and was a bit shorter than herself. But what caught her attention, were her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown she had ever seen.

The girl froze as well, taking in the stunning dark haired witch who had caught her with one arm.

Lexi chuckled and released the girl, taking a steady step back. "No worries...it is pretty packed in here, so it was bound to happen."

The girl smiled and looked up into Lexi's deep blue eyes. She reached out her hand.

"I don't believe we've met before...I'm Hermione Granger."

Lexi grinned and took the brunette's hand. They both gasped as they felt as though electricity had shot through them.

Lexi looked down at her hand with a smile before looking back into the questioning brown eyes that were locked on her.

"Nice to meet you Hermione...I'm Lexi Black."

Hermione smiled and drew back her hand, but couldn't help but stare at the dark beauty in front of her.

"You...you're a Black?"

Lexi chuckled and leaned against the wall. "Yep, the last one."

Before she could say anymore, the door to the cabin slid open and a tall red headed boy stood in the doorway. He looked at Hermione before turning to the dark haired witch.

"Who's this?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "honestly Ronald...do you have any manners? This is Lexi Black. We've just met."

She finished with a shy smile to the dark haired witch. Lexi grinned back, ignoring the red haired boy next to them.

Ron drew in a breath, getting annoyed that the two witches were ignoring him.

"I didn't think there were any Black's left."

Lexi drew her eyes away from the brunette and glared at Ron.

"Well there is...surprise."

Hermione stifled a laugh while Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you are in the wrong cabin. I'm sure you would be much more comfortable in the back with the other green and silver snakes."

Lexi shot him a dark glare, which made the red haired boy drop his arms and back up.

"Well, I'm new to Hogwarts this year, so I'm not sure what house I will be sorted in. But I suppose you are right. I should go and see if my cousin is alright."

She turned and smiled at the brunette in front of her. "It was nice to meet you Hermione. Hopefully, I'll see you around soon."

Hermione nodded and watched as the dark haired witch made her way towards the back of the train. As the cabin door shut, Hermione turned and glared at Ron.

Ron put his hands up in surrender, "what?"

She huffed and pushed past him back towards her seat. "Don't give me that innocent look Ron. You were very rude to her."

Ron turned around and sat across from Hermione.

"I'm sorry...it just seems suspicious that another Black would all of the sudden turn up. Not to mention that most of them were dark."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "except for Sirius. We don't know her, so don't judge her because of her last name."

Ron sighed and sat back with his arms closed, "alright..I'm sorry."

Hermione pulled a book out of her bag, "you should apologize to her, not me."

Ron nodded, "are you going to go try to find Harry again?"

Hermione shook her head, "no, I'm going to sit here and read. You two are being crazy enough for one day. I need a break."

Lexi quickly made her way back to the last compartment. She had been briefed on Harry Potter and his friends before she departed earlier that morning. At the time, she had listened to the intel with little interest, tucking it into the far recess of her mind. Now that she had bumped into the muggleborn witch, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Words like "know it all" and "swot" were common phrases Draco used when describing the brunette girl. Replaying the scene in her head, catching the beautiful girl with bright brown eyes in her arms. She knew she was in trouble.

With a sigh, she opened the door to the Slytherin compartment. Pansy turned quickly and gave her a bright smile, nodding to the now empty seat beside her. It seemed as though Blaise had left to chat with a couple heavy looking boys in the corner. Lexi gave a small smile and sat, turing her attention to her cousin across from her.

Draco smirked, "find anything interesting on your adventure?"

Lexi chuckled, "not particularly. It felt good to stretch my legs. How much longer?"

Pansy looked out the window, "I'd say another hour and a half."

The three continued talking about nothing while Lexi gave a subtle look to the rack above their heads. Draco nodded at her silent question. As the train slowed and pulled into Hogsmead, Pansy stood pulling Lexi with her. Draco stayed seated.

Pansy frowned, "are you coming Draco?"

Draco smiled, "I'll be there shortly. There is something I have to check on. Would you mind taking Lexi up to meet with Professor Snape?"

Pansy smiled and nodded, "of course."

She linked arms with the older witch as Lexi gave Draco a pointed look. He gave her a re-assured smile as she finally allowed the younger witch to lead her to the platform. Sure enough, the tall brooding looking professor was waiting off to the side.

He frowned as he looked over the two girls.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

Lexi opened up her mind and allowed Severus to see what happened on the train.

"I believe he is tying up a loose end. He said he will be along shortly."

Severus nodded, "very well, then I should wait for him. Miss Parkinson, please escort Miss Black up to the castle. Professor McGonagall should be there to sort you quickly before the first years."

They both nodded as Lexi allowed herself to be lead to a set of carriages. To her surprise Hermione, Ron and another dark haired boy joined them in their carriage. Pansy scowled and shot them all a dark look. Ron crossed his arms as Hermione smiled widely at Lexi.

"How was the rest of your train ride Lexi?"

Pansy looked shocked as Hermione questioned the older witch to her left.

Lexi smiled, "it was very peaceful. I've never been to Scotland before, it is rather beautiful."

Hermione smiled and hummed in agreement.

"The plant life in Scotland in amazing. You should see what grows by the lake."

Lexi turned and eyed the brown haired boy holding a small bulbous plant.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Lexi, this is Neville Longbottom...Neville, this is Lexi Black. She is new this year."

Pansy blew out a breath of air and turned to the older witch.

"And how do you know the mudblood?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Pansy while Ron puffed out his chest, ready to strike.

Lexi turned to Pansy, "I met Miss Granger on the train. Would you please not use that word around me? I know you have grown up around it, but I haven't and still find it offensive." Lexi finished her statement by placing her hand on Pansy's thigh and giving her a small smile.

Pansy became lost in both Lexi's blue eyes and the sensation of the hand resting on her thigh. She nodded dreamily and smiled back at the older witch. Hermione raised her eyebrows and took in Pansy's reaction. She couldn't help the jealousy which flared up upon seeing Lexi lay her hand on the other girl's thigh. In the back of her mind she knew Lexi was doing it to calm down the situation. Hermione couldn't stop the frown from taking over her face. That was until Lexi turned and gave her a quick wink. The brunette witch felt as though her heart was beating a mile a minute. She became flush and turned her attention to the approaching castle.

Ron ground his teeth together and watched the interaction between Lexi and Hermione. This new witch was trouble and he wasn't going to allow her to mess with his friend. He hated the way Hermione acted around Lexi. He shook his head and made up his mind to make sure this witch stayed away from his friends at all cost.


	5. Chapter 5

True to the dark professor's word, Professor McGonagall was in the entrance of the castle waiting on Lexi. Lexi said a quick goodbye to Pansy and followed the older professor into an empty classroom. She watched Professor McGonagall walk to the front of the room and pick up an old brown hat. The older woman gestured for Lexi to come forward. She watched as the hat was placed gently on her head. The hat yawned and suddenly came to life.

"What do we have here...you aren't a first year. Interesting...another Black. A very strong one too. Hmmm, you have so many qualities. You are very intelligent and would succeed in Ravenclaw...but your other talents would be waisted. You are brave and courageous, it's not the first time a Black has been placed in Gryffindor. But I can not ignore your loyalty to your line. You would give anything for your family. Better be...SLYTHERIN.

Minerva had watched the hat seem to debate back and forth with growing curiosity. For a minute she thought the hat was going to place the girl in Gryffindor like Sirius. The hat actually relaxed as it called out Slytherin. Dumbledore may be a fool enough to believe this girl could be turned, but the hat had just confirmed what Minerva already knew. This girl was a Slytherin through and through. She would exact revenge for her family, there was no doubt in her mind.

Minerva gently removed the hat and took a step back. She looked into Lexi's deep blue eyes and found them filled with tears. Lexi quickly looked away and tried to calm herself. When the hat had mentioned family, she couldn't help but think of her mother and father.

The older witch placed her hand on the younger girl's should and gave her a tiny squeeze.

"I am so sorry about your parents Miss Black. It was an unnecessary loss."

Lexi's head snapped up and she starred at the professor in front of her.

"W...where you there?

She knew McGonagall was an Order Member, but no one had mentioned if she was present when her family was murdered.

Minerva shook her head and sighed. "No...another shared their memories with me. I was appalled to see what had happened. I know you have no reason to, but you can trust me...even if it is just to talk."

Lexi stood and straightened her tie. "You are right...I have no reason to trust you."

She turned and made her way out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall.

The feast was once again filled with every type of food imaginable. The whole Slytherin table had clapped and cheered as Lexi entered the room and made her way towards them. The rest of the hall stopped to watch the commotion. Draco smirked and nodded his head to a bleeding Harry Potter. It went well until Dumbledore stood to speak. Lexi tensed and grabbed her wand. Draco placed his hand over hers and started speaking quietly in her ear.

"It's okay...you will get your revenge...not here..."

Lexi calmed and forced her attention elsewhere. She looked toward Gryffindor table and starred at a certain brunette who had been plaguing her thoughts. She watched as Hermione looked disgusted with Ron who was stuffing his mouth. Then the brunette opened a book and began reading, ignoring all around her.

As dinner ended, the students began making their way down to the dungeons. Lexi looked around and made note of markers so she wouldn't get lost on her own. Draco stopped in front of a painting and said "Leviathan." The painting swung open as they continued into the common room. It was dark, but well furnished. A large fire roared to life and several students plopped into a few of the oversized chairs surrounding the large hearth. Draco began showing Lexi around the room.

"The boys dorms are up and down to the left, the girls dorms are up and down to the right. Professor Snape was able to secure you a private room as you will be assisting him for several classes. Your room is behind that painting there."

Draco pointed to a painting a man with dark hair stirring a potion in a caldron. The blonde haired boy pulled a piece of parchment from his jacket and handed it to Lexi.

"Snape told me to give this to you. He said when you tap your wand on the parchment, the password for your room will appear. There is a similar panting in which you may enter your room from the hallway as well."

The older witch smiled and pocketed the parchment. Draco took breath and looked around the common room.

"We are a very close house. As purebloods, it is our duty to protect our own."

Lexi smiled and nodded as she continued to follow Draco closer to the fireplace. She noticed Pansy in the corner. The dark haired girl turned her attention from Blaise to Lexi. She smiled brightly and winked at Lexi.

Draco chuckled, "Pansy is always up for fun and seems quite taken with you. Just be careful, she can become a bit clingy."

He gestured to a set of twins who were busy braiding each other's hair on the couch.

"You've got the Carrow Twins, and of course Milicent Bulstrode is the black haired girl flirting with Crabb. I'm sure their parents have asked for them to get to know you. Most of them have found out that Aunt Bellatrix will only accept an arrangement with your approval. Every family wants that chance."

Lexi sighed, realizing that most of the teens in the room were either pretending not to look at her or giving her flirtatious glances. A select few kept to themselves and ignored the happenings around them. Lexi looked around and noticed a blonde haired girl tucked in the far corner of the common room reading a book. From what she could tell, the girl was very good looking and had a cute look of concentration on her face. She was a like a blonde haired Hermione. Lexi shook away the thought and nodded to the girl.

"Who is that?"

Draco looked over and scoffed. "Oh her...just another one who thinks she is too good for anyone else. You would have a better shot with her sister. At least she has a personality."

Lexi raised her eyebrows, "really? What's her name?"

"That is Daphne Greengrass. I know you have met with her parents quite a bit already. She may be a looker, but she is definitely not as charming as her parents. I pity the one who gets stuck with her."

Lexi looked over and noticed the girl had looked up and was now watching the two of them with a scowl on her face.

Draco smirked, knowing he had riled the girl up.

Lexi shook her head, "she obviously is not fond of you...what happened?"

Draco sighed, "well, as you can tell we like to have a good time here. We are tied to each other through our families. I offered her a bit of company and she very rudely turned me down. Bitch won't let anyone touch her."

Lexi took a deep breath, "maybe that isn't what she wants Draco. Not everyone is looking for a quick fuck all the time. Maybe she wants more than that."

Draco smirked, "maybe or maybe she is just a prude. Every pureblood in here knows what happens at the revels and other parties we will soon be attending when we leave school. It is just less awkward when you are already familiar with each other. Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it. Anyone here would be happy to do you with a smile on their face."

The dark haired witch crossed her arms and gave Draco a look that made the blonde boy take a step back.

"I do enjoy it, but not everyone does. You shouldn't look down on her just because she said no. Honestly Draco, I know your mother taught you better manners."

Draco frowned and nodded, "of course, I apologize. After all, we do need to all stay strong as a house. I will apologize to Daphne as well."

Lexi smiled, "thank you Draco, I think that will help."

She looked around the room once more and noticed more than Pansy's eyes dressing her down.

"This year may be more complicated than I originally thought."

Draco chuckled as Lexi turned to make her way to her dorm. Daphne starred at the older witch with a mixture of fascination and confusion written on her face. Lexi tipped her head and smiled at the blonde before walking towards the painting on the other side of the room.

She unrolled the parchment and tapped it with her wand. Suddenly a word started to appear on the paper.

Lexi smiled and looked at the the painting as the man stopped stirring and waited.

"Tituba."

The dark haired man smiled and the portrait swung forward. Lexi stepped through and gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a large four poster Queen sized bed with a beautiful silver, green and black comforter. Opposite the bed was a smaller version of the Slytherin fireplace. There were two oversized green chairs and a large bookcase stocked full. A nice sized desk was under a large window and near a beautiful black wardrobe cabinet.

Lexi stepped past the cabinet to another door. She opened it and smiled widely. There was a bathroom with a large walk in tub, large enough for four. The tile was black and the fixtures were silver with emerald accents. A shower stood to the side along with the toilet and a nice sized vanity and sink.

The older witch chuckled as she returned to her room and opened her trunk. It had been placed neatly at the end of her bed. She put away all the Slytherin robes and other clothing Narcissa had already prepared for her. As she turned, she noticed a piece of parchment on her desk.

Her name was scrolled neatly on the top, with a list of time tables underneath. Since she had completed the majority of the classes needed for NEWTS in America, she only had 4 courses to finish her schooling. However, she noticed the rest of her schedule was filled with work to assist with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lexi scoffed. As grateful as she was to have this wonderful room, she hated that she had to spend any more time with Professor Snape then necessary. She knew the Dark Lord trusted him, but she had an off feeling ever since she first met the man. Lexi decided to keep a closer eye on the dark professor.

* * *

The buzzing of her wand vibrating on the stand near her bed woke Lexi up. She groaned and stretched as she sat up in a daze. It was the first day of the semester and she was already dreading what Hogwarts had to offer. Lexi finally decided to get out of bed to shower and dress for the day. She decided to exit through the portrait in the hallway, hoping to make it to the Great Hall before breakfast was finished.

As she entered, she noticed the Slytherin table packed in the middle. Draco was grinning, talking excitedly with Blaise to his left and Crabb to his right. Pansy sat across from the two boys nodding enthusiastically to his story. For once, Lexi was glad there were no empty seats near her cousin. She sat at the end of the table and began filling her plate with toast and bacon.

She looked at the juice and tea selection and sighed.

"I wish there was some coffee."

A small pop was heard and a cup of coffee sat steaming in front of her plate. Lexi's head snapped up as she looked around the hall. No one else seemed to notice the cup of coffee which magically appeared in front of her. At least that is what she thought. She heard a small chuckle to her far right and a little further down the table.

Daphne Greengrass had looked up from her book and was watching Lexi with an amused smile on her face.

Lexi shook her head, "did you see where this came from...is someone trying prank me?"

Hazel eyes twinkled as Daphne smiled, "no one is trying to prank you. It is from the elves who work here. Many times if you have a reasonable request they will make it happen."

Lexi nodded and picked the cup up. She blew on it a little before taking a small sip. The elves had made it just how she liked it, 2 sugars and a dash of cream. She hummed as the hot liquid went down smoothly.

The older witch placed the cup down and turned back to the blonde.

"I don't believe I've properly introduced myself...I am Lexi Black."

The blonde girl smiled and marked the place in her book.

"Nice to meet you Lexi. My mother and father have praised you, but I have to say I thought it was all an act. That was until last night."

Lexi nodded and took a bite of her toast. She chewed and looked over to the middle of the table. The other Slytherin's looked quite comfortable with each other. Pansy had just noticed her and made sure to send a wink the older witch's way.

"You heard the conversation between Draco and myself?"

Daphne sighed, "some of it. I know what the house thinks of me. Honestly, if they had just taken the time to get to know me before propositioning me everything may have turned out differently."

Lexi quirked her eyebrow, "so the thought of sleeping with others as just a casual hook up wouldn't bother you?"

Daphne frowned and looked down at the table.

Lexi scooted closer to the girl and rested her elbow on the table. Daphne looked up and met deep blue eyes.

"No...I believe it still bothers you. You have values and treasure that piece of yourself. Never let anyone convince you to do something you know you aren't ready for. It makes you the stronger person."

The blonde nodded and played nervously with her hands. Lexi smiled and stood, offering her hand to the blonde witch. Daphne looked up with wide eyes.

"I have Advanced Transfiguration class in a few minutes. I was wondering if you could show me where that was."

Daphne smiled and took Lexi's hand. Neither girl looked back. They didn't notice the curious looks from the Slytherin table, the jealous look from a brunette at the Gryffindor table or the determined look from the headmaster at the staff table.

On the way to the Transfiguration classroom, Daphne began to open up to the older witch. The younger witch explained more about how Slytherin worked and growing up in such a tight pureblood society. Astoria, her sister, was apparently more outgoing and carefree than Daphne. She told Lexi how her parents had spoken nothing but praise for the Black heir.

As they made it to the thick door of the classroom, Lexi smirked.

"It has been quite a summer. Losing my parents in that manner...well, it took a lot out of me. I was lucky to have such caring family in England. Your parents have always been very kind and considerate to me. I am thankful they took the time to get to know me."

Daphne smiled and nodded, "my parents have always worried about me. I have never taken an interest in any of the pureblooded boys and I think they worried that I would never forgive them for an arranged marriage. I was skeptical when they started raving about the new Black heir who had returned to England. They went our of their way to meet with you and Ms. Lestrange. When they returned to tell Astoria and I about you, I left the room. I mean, there was no way you were any different than the other heirs right?"

Hazel eyes met blue as Daphne gave a nervous chuckle.

"I believe I may have been wrong. I look forward to getting to know more about you Lexi."

She leaned forward and gave Lexi a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying back the other way down the hall. The dark witch smiled and rubbed the spot as she watched the blonde walk away. Minerva had watched from the wings and decided to step forward to unlock the classroom. As soon as the older witch stepped in front of Lexi, she snapped out of it and starred at the professor.

Minerva smiled kindly and swished her wand to unlock the doors.

"Good morning Miss Black."

"Good morning Professor."


	6. Chapter 6

Professor McGonagall made no further attempt to talk to the young witch as they both entered the room. She was happy to see Lexi in her Advanced Transfiguration class. Not many students had the aptitude to take the class, making it the smallest class offered at Hogwarts.

Lexi looked around and saw only 8 desks arranged in a circle. She glanced at the older witch, but seeing the professor busy arranging paperwork on her desk, she selected a desk closest to the the wall. She pulled out her book and began re-reading the first chapter. Lexi became so immersed in her reading that she jumped when she heard the chair next to her being pulled out. She glanced up and smiled when she met familiar brown eyes.

Hermione had noticed Lexi reading when she entered the room. A few other students had joined the class and taken the seats further towards Professor McGonagall's desk. The brunette smiled and advanced towards the dark haired witch. She couldn't help but giggle at the startled look on Lexi's face as she pulled out the chair.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

Lexi blushed and shook her head, "of course not."

Hermione took out her book with a paper and quill. She placed her bag on the floor then looked back to the witch who was still watching her.

"I know you just transferred here, but you must be rather talented if Professor McGonagall invited you into her advanced class."

Lexi nodded, "I attended the Salem Institute in America. It is pretty much known for two things, its transfiguration department and the dueling club. I did well in both."

Hermione smiled, "I bet you did. So America, what was that like?"

Lexi shrugged, "I enjoyed being in America. I would spend some summers back in England, but was always anxious to begin school again. There is quite a big cultural difference."

Hermione nodded, "it's nice to hear the differences. I meant to thank you before for standing up for me...well muggleborns to Pansy. I take it pureblood fanaticism isn't big over there?"

"It's not as predominant as it is here. I know you may not think so, but not all purebloods are as outspoken about blood status. Many only look at the talent of the witch or wizard, not the background."

Hermione scoffed, "if that's so, then why do the Death Eaters target muggleborns?"

Lexi scowled, "who told you that?"

The brunette shrugged, "it is no secret that a war is coming. It is important to remember what is right and wrong. Dumbledore will always protect against the dark."

Lexi felt her fingers tingle as a surge of magic flooded the room. Hermione gasped and Professor McGonagall spun to see where it had come from. All conversation stopped as they looked at Lexi.

Lexi leaned over and Hermione shuttered from the dark look in her eye.

"Things aren't always what they seem Miss Granger. Be careful who you trust for everyone has secrets."

Lexi leaned back to her desk and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. Professor McGonagall waited for a minute. When she was sure nothing was going to happen, she began class.

* * *

Lexi sighed as she opened the door for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Her next two classes before lunch were working as an assistant to Professor Snape. As the door creaked open, Professor Snape's head snapped up from the paperwork he was working on at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Black. Please come in."

Lexi nodded and moved through the door. She watched as Snape flicked his wand and the door shut and a few wards placed over to lock.

"We have a few moments before class will begin, but first I would like to speak to you. I felt a surge of raw magic last class. Was that you?"

Lexi placed her bag by a small table near his desk and nodded, keeping her head down.

"Would you care to explain what happened?"

"It's nothing really. My conversation with Miss Granger turned to Dumbledore and I guess I couldn't help my reaction. I can control myself though."

Professor Snape walked around his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the young witch.

"I hope you are right. I know you want revenge, but we must wait until the Dark Lord tells us. Don't let your anger make you do something impulsive. We both know how strong you are and how dangerous it could be."

Lexi scowled, "really? Just how much of my abilities have been shared with you?"

"The Dark Lord trusts me completely. I am not your enemy. You will control yourself or I will find a way to do it for you."

The young witch stood tall and crossed her arms, "do not threaten me. It is foolish to speak in such a way to a Black. I will follow our lord's orders, but you will not intimidate me."

Snape looked around and noticed the room getting darker as shadows crept up the wall. Magic crackled in the air as Lexi's eyes flared with anger. He nodded and stepped back towards his desk.

"My apologies Miss. Black. I mean no offense, I am only looking out for your best interests."

"No Professor, I believe you look out for your best interests. But I am here as your assistant, so let us go over what you would like me to help you with."

Snape narrowed his eyes, but began explaining what the next two classes would be working on and what he would like her roll to be. The first class was the 5th years. Snape explained what they would be expected to learn for the term and began on the first lesson. It was boring as she watched the students take notes and write syllabus outlines.

The second class was 6th years Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lexi watched as Hermione entered the room and sat beside Harry. As upset as she was about the conversation earlier, she couldn't help but feel a rush when she saw those brown eyes again. The brunette gave her a small nod and Lexi tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. Draco entered and smirked at Lexi before taking a seat beside Pansy. A few moments later, she noticed another flash of blonde hair as Daphne entered the room. Hazel eyes connected with blue and she felt herself smile as Daphne grinned widely at her.

Hermione turned to see what made the older witch smile and scowled as she watched the blonde sit on the other side of the room. Her conversation with Lexi earlier was confusing. Just as she felt the older girl warm up to her, it came to a halt when she had mentioned Dumbledore. She was obviously missing something and wouldn't let the misunderstanding ruin what she hoped was a friendship so early on. It didn't help the feeling she had when she saw such interest in the older girl from Daphne. She didn't know why it bugged her so much.

Ron scoffed as he watched the emotions flicker over Hermione's face. He could not for the life of him understand why the brunette was so determined to befriend the snake. Sirius was an exception to the family. He knew how evil the Blacks were. This girl would find someway to hurt Hermione and he had to protect her. He starred with anger at the older girl as Professor Snape began the lesson.

Snape watched the scene unfold in front of him before class began. He knew Dumbledore would try to get Lexi to his side by any means possible. The fact that Miss Granger was becoming so enamored by the girl would only aid in his goal. For the first time in his life as a spy, he was conflicted. If he told Dumbledore about the development with Miss Granger and Lexi, it would make the old man step up his plans. If he kept the information from him, but found out Snape knew it could jeopardize his position.

Maybe he would just let the whole mess play out and let the chips fall as they may. Daphne Greengrass was finally opening up to someone and he knew how much power her family could bring to the Dark Lord. And from the dark look Weasley was shooting Lexi, it was evident that the boy would be challenging the girl sooner than later. He knew the redhead had no chance of besting the Black heir and could possibly get seriously injured. Maybe he should stop this before it started.

As Professor Snape finished the class syllabus, he instructed the students to stand and grab a partner. Lexi raised her eyebrows and shot him a questioning look. He did not inform her that the students would be practicing spell work today.

"Face each other across the room and warm up practicing disarming spells."

The students did as they were told and began shooting spells back and forth. It was obvious the DA students were a little better than some of the others. After a few moments, Professor Snape stopped them.

"For the rest of this term we will compete in a dueling challenge at the end of each class. The person who defeats the most people will win a reward of 50 points to their house. That person will have the chance to win up to 100 points if they can then defeat Miss Black. I think we need a demonstration of how difficult that will be. Mr. Weasley, why don't you and Miss Black duel for a little while?"

Ron smirked, "I would be happy to professor."

Lexi sighed, "are you sure Professor? I wouldn't want to hurt him. The school year has just begun."

The class snickered as Ron turned bright red. Draco leaned over to Pansy and said in a mock whisper, "I wonder if she will turn him into an actual weasel." The Slytherin's laughed loudly as the rest of the Gryffindor's shot them dirty looks.

"Keep it friendly."

They faced each other using the full length of the classroom. The students lined up on both sides and watched anxiously. They both bowed and turned three steps before spinning to face each other once again."

Ron waisted no time and yelled, "stupify!"

Lexi lazily waved her wand at the spell and batted it away. Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched how she batted away yet another attempt, this time with an expelliarmus. He saw her move her wand, but did not hear a word leave her mouth.

He opened his mouth to shout another spell, but found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. His hands shot to his mouth as his eyes widened in realization. She flicked her wand again and a set of ropes shot out, binding his arms and legs. He dropped to the ground and laid there helplessly.

Most of the students laughed and a few clapped at the display. Professor Snape flicked his wand and Ron returned to normal. He jumped to his feet, red with embarrassment.

"That wasn't fair. She didn't even say anything!"

Professor Snape scowled at the boy and he took a step back.

"When you are good enough, you don't have to shout out the spell. Maybe that is something you need to work on. Miss. Black held back quite a bit, consider yourself lucky."

He turned and looked at the rest of the class.

"Your standard defense will not be good enough. I suggest you work on this outside of class and find ways to make yourself better. When you are in a battle, no one is going to go easy on you just because you don't think they fight fair. Your homework is to practice one spell you can perform wordlessly. Class dismissed."

As the students packed up their books, Daphne made her way to the front of the room and waited for Lexi to notice her. As the dark haired witch turned, she smiled at the blonde waiting.

"I thought you might like to get lunch with me. Perhaps we could talk about what spell you think I should work on?"

Lexi smiled and nodded, "I would love to."


	7. Chapter 7

Lexi took a deep breath as she walked along the side of the lake. The first week went by and it took every ounce of her control not to strike at the headmaster when she saw him. It didn't help that he kept starring at her during meal times. It almost seemed as though he was daring her to make a move.

She noticed a twisted tree and sat down. There were are few pebbles beside her, so she distracted herself by throwing them as far as she could into the lake. It was fun for a while until the giant squid surfaced and gave an ear piercing screech at her. Lexi promptly dropped the pebbles and apologized the the large lake monster.

She leaned back once more and noticed a black object in the distance. The young witch watched as it came closer and closer. She realized it was an owl as it swooped down and landed right beside her. It held out its leg and Lexi retrieved the letter it was carrying. It didn't even give her a chance to pet it before it took off into the sky once more. Lexi chuckled and opened the letter.

_Hello Love,_

_I do hope you have enjoyed your first week at Hogwarts. Snape sent a message to the Dark Lord about an outburst of magic you had earlier in the week. I'm not sure if he was trying to prepare our lord for the chance of you losing control or if he was just trying to our lord updated on your well being. No matter the case, Snape never does anything that will not benefit him. Keep on your guard around him. I have assured the Dark Lord that you will wait for any order from him. We all know how difficult it is for you, but remember your strength. _

_I have also heard that you are entertaining the young Daphne Greengrass. Her family is a strong choice. I am not rushing you, but know the match would be welcomed. _

_Cissy and I miss you terribly and cannot wait to see you on break._

_Love, _

_B_

Lexi folded the letter and shot up from her position. She had half a mind to find Snape and threaten his manhood if he ever felt the need to tattle to the Dark Lord on her again. She took a deep breath and looked down. The grass had started to glow red and become singed from her magic. She had to learn to control this before she really lose it.

As Lexi made her way back to the dorm, she pulled out a piece of parchment. It was better to respond to Bella right away. She didn't think the dark witch would come to Hogwarts, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

_Dear B, _

_My first week has been, as we expected, difficult. It is a battle to not strike out at the man responsible for my parents deaths. I do, however, have control over myself. I am working on my magical outbursts and will keep an eye on Snape. I never have really trusted the man. _

_I am getting along well with all my peers in Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass is a charming girl, but it has only been a week. I will be sure to let you know if our relationship becomes anything more than friends._

_I look forward to the break and cannot wait to be back with family._

_Love, _

_Lexi_

* * *

Hermione had just finished writing her Charms Essay as she packed up her items and left the library. She passed by one of the windows and smiled as she saw Lexi strolling by the the lake. Seeing the young Black finally alone, Hermione made the decision to drop her books off in her dorm and join Lexi. As she hurried out of her dorm, she started to pass the Transfiguration classroom. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the hushed conversation from the cracked door.

"How has she been doing Minerva? I've never met Alexandra, but I can't see this as being easy for her."

The older witch sighed, "honestly Nymphadora...I'm not sure. She seemed to have a magical outburst of energy in the first class. She's been fine since. Dumbledore keeps asking me for more information."

Tonks growled, "this is all his fault in the first place. Really, how could he have just lost control in such a way? Watch her Minerva, I just have a feeling he will try to trick her into reacting somehow."

"Of course I will. She hasn't lost herself yet and I'm determined to keep it that way."

Hermione ducked around the corner just as Tonks opened the door and exited down the hallway. She shook her head and tried to make sense of the conversation she had just heard. Whatever happened was because of Dumbledore. That was why Lexi had that reaction when she had mentioned the old wizard's name. Hermione turned back around and made her way back to Gryffindor tower. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

It didn't take long until a grey owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione during breakfast in the Great Hall the next day. Ron gave her a questioning look, but she just mouthed "later" to him. He shrugged and continued stuffing his face with food. Seeing she had a little while before her transfiguration class, she slipped out of the hall and into a small alcove by one of the great windows. She opened the letter and began reading the quickly.

_Hermione, _

_I must say I was quite surprised to have you write me. You are right- there are many things being kept secret. Many of them have to do with Alexandra Black. Unfortunately, I am bound by certain oaths which prevent me from reveling too much information._

_I can tell you that there are a few of us within the order who are concerned about Miss Black's safety. You mentioned hearing a conversation between Tonks and Minerva. It seems as though Tonks has taken it upon herself to do what she can for the girl. _

_Something happened over summer break. It involved Miss Black's parents. It is the reason she feels the way she does towards the order. If you truly want to help the girl, keep it a secret. I'm afraid I can not say much more. _

_Good luck Hermione, _

_Remus_

Hermione took a deep breath and looked out the window. A storm was rolling over the hills in the distance and the weather was changing as the clouds became heavier. Standing, she safely tucked the letter into her pocket and made her way to her classroom. She wasn't too surprised to see Lexi sitting in her desk by the time she had gotten there.

Ever since their first conversation, things had been rather tense between the two girls. She could see the anguish in Lexi's eyes as the girl seemed to fight herself to say the bare minimum. Squaring her shoulders, the young witch took the seat beside Lexi and placed her bag on the ground. The Slytherin didn't even look up from her notes.

"Good morning Lexi."

The dark witch turned and raised her eyebrows.

"Good morning Hermione."

Hermione smiled and began pulling out her book and parchment.

"It looks as though there is a storm coming in. We always hear the worst of it up in the tower. I don't suppose it bothers you much in your rooms."

Lexi smiled and nodded, "ye..yes, we really don't hear much down in the dungeons. Most seem to enjoy being further away, but I find it immensely dark down there."

Hermione hummed in agreement, "I believe I would have a hard time as well. I enjoy waking up to the sun shinning through my window."

Lexi smirked and leaned over, "that seems a bit selfish...maybe you should share."

The young witch's breath hitched as she felt her face blush. "Maybe."

The dark witch chuckled and sat up a bit straighter. The past week of tension left her body with just one short conversation from the brunette next to her. She wondered how it could be that this one girl could make her feel so confident yet on her toes at the same time.

Hermione seemed to be lost in though before she turned once more.

"I wanted to apologize if I upset you last week. It seems as though I don't have all the facts and it wasn't right of me to try to act as if my way was the best way."

Lexi widened her eyes and starred at the brunette with shock evident in her face. She went to speak, but Hermione held up her hand once more.

"No one has told me anything, I promise. I just want you to know that I do consider you a friend Lexi and am here if you want to talk or let me know what's going on. I promise to keep an open mind."

Lexi smiled, "thank you...I can never have enough friends."

Hermione chuckled and dropped her voice to a whisper as McGonagall started the class.

"One can never have enough."

* * *

The rain was still pouring down over the countryside the next day. Lexi looked glumly out the window in charms class. Ever since her talk with Hermione yesterday, she had been feeling out of sorts. An ache of loneliness settled into her heart and she wished it was closer to the holidays to go home. The only time she felt better was in the presence of Daphne and a certain brunette witch.

After class, she entered the Great Hall and sat down for dinner. She felt a hand run on her back as the owner smiled warmly and sat next to her. The loneliness left as Daphne swiped her hand through her hair. Her scent hit Lexi, make the older girl stifle a moan. The blonde always smelled so good. Daphne would always laugh when Lexi would make their hugs last extra long.

"How did the rest of your classes go?"

Lexi took a piece of bread and cut it in half. She buttered one side and placed it on Daphne's plate, taking the other half for herself.

The blonde blushed and whispered a quiet "thank you."

Lexi nodded, "they went well. I have done most of this same class work at my other school, so it is pretty easy. It would have been nice to just take all the classes at once and be able to take my OWLS in December."

Daphne frowned, "I know you a pretty far ahead. Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Lexi looked around before leaning to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I am needed here. It is what he wishes."

Daphne nodded, not having to ask who "he" was.

Halfway through the meal an all black owl swooped through the hall and dropped a letter in front of Lexi. When it landed, Daphne cooed at the bird and fed him some food. She tried to wipe some of the water off, but the owl wanted nothing to do with that. He ate the pieces of bread then took off into the night.

Lexi laughed at Daphne as the blonde just blushed and stuck her tongue out at the older girl. She continued her dinner as Lexi turned the letter over in her hands. There was no writing on the outside as she peeled open the flap and removed the small piece of parchment inside.

She pulled it out and narrowed her eyes as she read the one line.

_11:00 tonight, 3 Broomsticks- third room on the right_ .

Within seconds, the parchment went up in flames and popped out of existence. Daphne jumped and Lexi scooted back just as startled.

"What was that Lexi?"

The dark witch shook her head, "just a request, nothing to worry about. I am going to do some studying in the library, would you like to go with me?"

Daphne smiled and nodded, allowing the older witch to help her from the seat.


	8. Chapter 8

The dark witch hurried down the hallways, staying close to the shadows. It was nearing 10:00 as she made her way quietly through the castle. Draco had shown her a secret passageway her first week at Hogwarts. He called it the One-Eyed Witch Passageway that would end in the cellar of Honeydukes. She tapped the statue with her wand and whispered "Dissendium". The hump opened reveling the passage.

It took her close to 45 minutes to make it through the passage. Lexi opened the latch and looked around the dark cellar. She carefully placed the lid back down and made her way to the small window on the opposite side. The dark witch flipped the window latch and hoisted herself up on a large barrel, then straight out the window. Lexi made sure to turn and close the window halfway.

Pulling her hood up and her cloak around her body, she made her way to the Three Broom Sticks. As she entered, she was immediately assaulted by a loud cacophony of noises and the smell of alcohol. It seemed the dreary weather had only increased Madam Rosmerta's cliental. Keeping her head down and cloak up, Lexi walked quickly up the stairs and to the third door on the right. She gave it a small knock and watched as it crept open slowly.

She entered the room with her wand drawn. It was dark with only the flashes of lightening casting a small glow over the room. Suddenly, she was knocked in the back and landed facedown on the large bed in the middle of the room. She tried to lean back and pull her wand, but the strong figure held her down, taking her wand. Lexi watched as the figure swished her wand, slamming and locking the door. A moment later, the fire roared and the room was immediately bathed in light.

Lexi shivered as her hood was removed and she felt lips ghost from her neck up to her ear.

"Hello beautiful...I just couldn't wait to see you any longer. I had a feeling you needed me."

The young witch smiled and quickly turned, hugging the figure close to her body.

"Merlin Bella! You scared me to death."

Bellatrix chuckled and leaned down, giving the young witch a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sorry love...tell me I wasn't wrong though."

Lexi smirked, "not at all, I have missed you."

"Mmm, tell me what you have missed."

The young witch smiled and began kissing down Bella's throat. The dark witch leaned her head back, giving Lexi more room. She kissed up her neck and along her jaw, finally making it to her lips. Strong hands cupped Bella's face, forcing the dark witch to look down at the young witch.

"I've missed your sensuous lips."

Lexi surged forward and kissed her with earnest. Bellatrix moaned as Lexi slipped her tongue into her mouth. She deepened the kiss, all the while caressing the sides of her face and pulling her closer by her neck. The younger witch released their lips, leaving them both panting for air. She kissed back down the dark witch's neck and ghosted her lips over the small amount of cleavage shown from the corset dress Bellatrix was wearing. Lexi's hands unlaced the offending garment, pulling it off the dark witch's shoulders and down to her waist.

"I've missed these beautiful breasts."

Bellatrix shivered as Lexi kissed further down, taking the right nipple in her mouth while slowly messaging the left. She bit it and followed up with a sift lick as Bella gasped and looked down with a smile. Lexi moved her attention to the other breast, continuing the pattern of biting and soothing it with her talented tongue.

The older witch was moaning and rocking back and forth in Lexi's lap. The attention to her chest was driving her nuts, but more so was the hard member she felt growing underneath her. Finally, she pulled Lexi's mouth away and kissed her hard. She pulled back and grabbed her wand. With a quick swish, both of their clothing had vanished.

"I can't take it anymore, I need you too much."

Lexi smirked and rubbed her hands up and down Bellatrix's back.

The dark witch scoffed and ground down harder onto the girl beneath her.

"Don't smirk at me, I can feel your need as well."

Lexi swallowed heavily and nodded. She scooted back on the bed, pulling the older witch with her. Once they were in the middle, Bellatrix leaned back and grabbed Lexi's cock. She began pumping her with her hand as the young witch moaned and threw her head back. When she was extremely hard, Bellartrix moved back up and lined herself up with Lexi's member. She sank down, engulfing her in one movement. They both moaned at the feeling.

Bellatrix leaned forward and kissed Lexi again. As she pulled away she rocked back. She began riding the young girl for all she was worth. Lexi thrust up every time Bellatrix came down. The sound of their bodies meeting was loud in the small room. They were both glistening with sweat as Lexi leaned up on her elbows and began to thrust harder. Bellatrix groaned and rolled her head forward. She was so close and it felt so good having the girl so deep inside her.

The older witch rocked a few more times before she froze and came with a cry on her lips. She shook and grabbed Lexi's thighs, sinking her nails into the skin. The pain didn't even register as Lexi watched the beautiful display in front of her. She was able to hold off, even though Bellatrix was contracting around her like a vice grip.

The dark witch collapsed on top of Lexi and the young witch flipped them over. She pulled Bellatrix's legs around her back and began to thrust faster into the dark witch beneath her. Bellatrix was sensitive already and cried out as Lexi hit her spot over and over.

"Oh fuck...Lexi...I'm going to cum again..."

Lexi leaned down and nibbled on her ear as she increased the thrusts of her hips.

"That's it...cum for me. I want to feel you cum around me."

With that, the older witch threw her head back and screamed. Lexi thrust a few more times and let go inside the older witch. She fell down into the welcomed arms of the witch beneath her.

"That was...Merlin I have no words to describe it."

Lexi chuckled and rolled off and out of the dark witch. Bellatrix groaned and followed, leaning her head on the young witch's chest. Lexi pulled her close, gently stroking her back. It was quiet for a while before Bellatrix looked up into Lexi's blue eyes.

"Are you going to court Miss Greengrass?"

Lexi scoffed, "seriously Bella! You are going to ask me this after what we just did?"

Bellatrix sighed, "I just want to make sure you are happy. If she makes you happy, then I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

Lexi took a deep breath and looked down, "I don't know. I know she makes me happier when I'm around her. She looks at me like I'm something special. I just don't want to be some prize."

"From what I heard about the girl, she was always resistant to any talks of arrangements. Then you came along. Now she writes about you in all her letters. I think she does care for you."

Lexi chuckled, "and what would she think of this?"

She gestured at their bodies with her hand. Bellatrix nuzzled closer and placed a kiss on her chest.

"You can tell her or not. She is well aware of the closeness the families have with each other. Once you are with her, I will leave you alone if you wish."

Lexi nodded and kissed the dark witch on the head, "we'll discuss that when the time comes. For now, I just want to spend the night with you in my arms."

"I believe we can make that happen."

As the soft glow of the early morning began to break, Lexi grabbed her wand and cast a quick "Tempus." She moaned when the bright numbers glowed 5:37 a.m. Looking down, Lexi smiled and kissed the dark witch curled tightly against her body. Bellatrix shifted and tired eyes looked up to the younger witch.

"Why are you awake so early?"

Lexi sighed and rubbed the Bellatrix's arms, "I need to head back to the castle. Even though it is the weekend, it will be noticed if I do not return to my dorm."

Bellatrix growled but rolled off the young witch and stretched her body. Lexi chuckled as she rose and began picking her clothing off the floor.

"I didn't say you needed to get up, go ahead and get some more sleep."

Bellatrix shook her head and began looking for her clothes.

"There is no reason for me to stay here if you aren't here with me. Besides, I need to head back before anyone realizes I lured you from the castle. The Dark Lord would not be to happy to know I was keeping you from your mission."

The young witch chuckled and leaned down to give Bellatrix a quick goodbye kiss on the lips.

"If he asks, tell him I am making sure to keep Draco on task. I believe with Dumbledore so focused on me, it has made the old man completely forget about Draco. It works to our advantage."

The dark witch rose and grinned, "it's easy to think you are fooling your enemies. Make sure to stay on your toes."

Lexi nodded and left the pub and made her way back to the passageway easily without anyone noticing her.

* * *

Draco stood in the corner of the hallway, keeping to the shadows as he watched the One-Eyed-Witch Statue. He had gone to visit Lexi last night, but found her room empty. His only explanation was that she had left the grounds for some reason. Daphne had already asked if him if he'd seen her this morning. He had told her she was most likely sleeping in as normal on Saturday. The blonde girl gave a reluctant nod and walked back the wait in the common room.

Suddenly, the statue began moving. Draco looked down the hall both ways to make sure no one was around to witness Lexi's arrival. Once he saw the coast was clear, he let out a breath of air as Lexi hopped from the back of the statue and straightened her robes.

Lexi froze when she heard movement from the shadow across from the statue. She drew her wand and held it on whatever made the noise. Slowly, she saw hands held up in surrender as Draco moved out of the darkness. She grinned and quickly lowered her wand and stashed it back up her sleeve.

"What has you lurking around in the shadows dear cousin?"

Draco smirked, "just waiting on you. What has you leaving the castle for the night only to have you return in a very, very good mood?"

Lexi chuckled, "that is confidential. Now tell me, I can see you've been waiting a while for me. What can I help you with?"

Draco looked back down the hallway and nodded at Lexi.

"Follow me."

He lead her up to the 7th floor. She watched curiously as he paced back and forth in front of a blank wall. Suddenly, double doors appeared. He opened it and grabbed her hand, pulling her in. She starred in awe at the mountains of items piled high around the room.

"What is this place?"

He continued walking forward as he moved to the middle of the room.

"It is the Room of Requirement. It can become anything you need, but when you just need the room itself, it reverts to the place where people come to store items."

Lexi nodded and watched as he moved to a large item with a sheet draped over the top. He reached up and pulled the sheet up, reveling a large cabinet.

"This is a vanishing cabinet. There is a sister one at Borgin and Burkes. I have been tasked with mending it. Once that is finished, the others will be able to infiltrate Hogwarts."

Lexi walked around the outside of the cabinet, running her fingers over the designs carved into the wood.

"Ingenious...I can't wait."

She heard a sigh and looked back around the cabinet at Draco. His normal put together demeanor was gone. He looked nervously over the cabinet and wrung his hands together.

"Yes, it is a good plan. There is just one problem. I have been trying to mend this cabinet since semester started and I am no closer now than I was then."

Lexi moved to his side and gave him a sideways glance. She pulled her wand and expanded her magic over the cabinet, getting a feel for how it worked. She could see what spells were laced within the cabinet itself and could tell that it had been disabled. Lexi pulled back and slipped her wand back up her sleeve.

"I will help you mend it. It has probably been disabled by Dumbledore himself a long time ago. It should be finished in no time with both of us working on it."

Draco smiled and finally relaxed his shoulders.

"Thank you cousin. It should help too with how much Potter has been watching me lately."

Lexi grinned, "ah yes...something must be done about Mister Potter. Maybe we can find some way to throw him off your scent. I wouldn't mind him moving his focus to me, I'm sure with Weasley's dislike of me, those two will be on quite a wild goose chase."

Draco covered the cabinet back up as the made their way out of the room.

"I think you have it well under control. Oh by the way Lexi...Daphne has already been knocking on your door this morning. I believe she is waiting in the common room to go to breakfast with you."

Lexi nodded and turned to make her way to her room as fast as possible.

Draco chuckled as he turned to head to the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi looked up to the bulletin board and read the notice. This weekend was going to be a Hogsmead weekend. She smiled and turned to look around the common room. Pansy had just finished her homework and looked up to see Lexi reading the notice. She grinned and made her way over to the older girl.

"You thinking of asking anyone in particular to go with you this weekend?"

Lexi turned and quirked her eyebrow. Over the past few weeks, the others in Slytherin had realized that Lexi was very content in spending most of her time with a certain blonde 6th year. She had formed a sort of camaraderie with Pansy. It still didn't prevent the younger girl from flirting shamelessly with her, but now it was more friendly.

Lexi grinned and watched Daphne make her way down the stairs from the girls dorm.

"I have someone in mind."

Pansy chuckled as Lexi excused herself and made her way over to Daphne. Hazel eyes immediately met blue and the older witch felt her breath taken away like it always does when she looks at the blonde. Daphne raised and eyebrow and giggled at the way Lexi was staring at her.

Lexi chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sorry...its just every time I see you it takes my breath away."

Her statement was heard by most of the common room and a cacophony of "awws" echoed around the room. Lexi looked around and blushed when she noticed she had spoken that sentence so loud.

Daphne looked like she was taking deep breaths, trying to steady herself after Lexi's statement. The older witch held out her hand and Daphne slid hers into Lexi's without any hesitation. They left out of the common room and strolled down the hall. Their trip eventually took them to the astronomy tower. Lexi gasped as she looked out of the hills and gazed at the spectacular view. Daphne leaned into her and Lexi pulled her arm around the shorter girl.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful this place really is. I get so caught up in my hatred and...other things. I guess at times you really must take a step back to see what's in front of you."

Daphne nodded and looked up to the older witch. "Would you like me to take a step back?"

Lexi smirked and looked down, "oh believe me, with you I know exactly what is in front of me."

Daphne took a deep breath and leaned her back against the railing to face Lexi.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The older witch looked back out over the hills and closed her eyes. Was she really ready to do this? There was no doubt she cared for Daphne and found herself drawn to the blonde. Would Daphne except who she was and what she had to do?

She felt a slight pressure on her hand and looked down to see Daphne pulling her palm into her hands.

"Talk to me Lexi. I'm not going anywhere."

Lexi nodded and brought one of Daphne's hands up to her lips. She gave in a small peck then held it tightly in her hand. She pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell around their area.

"You know what happened to my parents, how the Order killed them."

Daphne nodded.

"When Dumbledore sent me an invitation for this year, everything fell into place for the Dark Lord. He had already tasked Draco with a mission, but he saw me as insurance. I am in place in case he fails."

The blonde swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, "do I want to know what the mission is?"

Lexi shook her head, "No...I don't want to tell you incase you need to deny having knowledge. I refuse to put you in danger."

"Alright, besides the mission...what else is making you hold back?"

Lexi sighed and dropped Daphne's hand. She ran her hand through her long black locks and watched as the blonde waited patiently for her.

"When I came back to live in England, I became close with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Over time, I became extremely close with Bellatrix. We just sort of clicked. We became each other's comfort."

Daphne raised her eyebrows but gave a soft smile.

"It is not unheard of in pureblood families. You are not that closely related. Are you telling me you can not be in a relationship with me because you wish to continue with Bellatrix or do you wish to have both?"

Lexi let a strangled groan and Daphne's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I was just explaining my situation with Bella. If I enter a relationship with you, then it will be only you. I am still not comfortable with how liberal the families are with their relationships."

Daphne chuckled and grabbed Lexi's arm, pulling her closer.

"Growing up in that environment, you kind of get used to it. Nothing really shocks anymore. In case you were wondering, I am ready. I am comfortable saying I'm yours."

Lexi smiled and pulled Daphne into her arms, "well then, we may as well do this the proper way. Daphne..will you be my girlfriend?"

Daphne smiled and nodded, "of course."

Lexi grinned as she leaned down and captured Daphne's lips with her own. Daphne moaned as Lexi ran her tongue along the blonde's lower lip. She opened her lips further and allowed Lexi to explore her own tongue. Daphne's hands wandered to Lexi's backside as the older witch's danced along her sides. Soon they pulled apart and gasped for air.

Lexi continued kissing down the blonde's jaw and onto the side of her neck. She gasped as she felt the older witch's tongue followed by her lips and small nips along her collar. Lexi took a deep breath and pulled back.

Daphne's eyes were dilated as she fisted Lexi's robes tightly. Lexi smiled and placed another small kiss on her lips.

"So, are you free to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"

Daphne smirked and pulled Lexi by the front of her robes into another fiery kiss. This time Lexi's hands went into her smooth blonde hair as she played with the back of her neck. Daphne moaned and pressed the older girl tighter to her body. When they broke off Lexi laughed.

"I take that as a yes."


	10. Chapter 10

***Quick statement in response to reviews- this will be a long story. I won't tell you how it's going to turn out, because that defeats the purpose. There will be twists and turns and I hope you stay on for the ride.**

Brown eyes followed the two witches as they made their way from Honeydukes back to the castle. The couple laughed and exchanged sweets as the blonde held tightly to the black haired witch's arm.

As if sensing her eyes, Lexi turned and looked back to where Hermione was sitting on the large boulder. She smiled and nodded her head at the brown haired witch. Hermione gave a forced smile back as she watched the couple move out of sight. It felt as though her heart was clenching inside her chest. Hearing about Lexi and Daphne becoming a couple was one thing, but seeing it was another.

With a sigh, she returned to the book she had just bought from Tomes and Scrolls. She was excited when she saw the old book on the very back shelf collecting dust. It was a history of the most prominent Transfiguration witches and wizards of all time. She was just reading about Morgan le Fey when she felt someone flop down beside her.

"Merlin Mione, what are you reading about now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the red head sitting beside her.

"A history book about Transfiguration."

Ron blew air out of his mouth and his bangs flew out of his face.

"No wonder you are McGonagall's favorite, always reading about that bloody subject."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I find it interesting."

"Well, you didn't come to Hogsmeade to waste your time reading. You can do that any old day. How about I treat you to a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione looked back and Ron and took in his eager appearance.

"Will Harry be joining us?"

"He should be along shortly. He said he wanted to go chat it up with Slughorn a little bit. Don't know what that's all about. Apparently, Dumbledore wants him to get close to the guy."

The brunette frowned as she thought about this new revelation.

"That's odd. Ok, I'll join you."

Ron practically beamed as he helped her up and slung his arm around her shoulders. Hermione thought of shrugging his heavy arm off, but for once allowed the comfort of another.

It wasn't until their second butterbeer that Harry finally joined them. He wouldn't tell them much about his obsession with Slughorn, but seemed rather distracted as he glanced around the small pub.

Ron took another sip of his drink and wiped the foam from his lip.

"What has you on edge Harry?"

Harry took another glance around before he leaned forward in his seat and dropped his voice to just above a whisper.

"I've been following Malfoy with the map. He keeps going the to the Room of Requirement. I can't figure it out. On top of that, I happened to see Alexandra Black sneak back into the castle using the One-Eyed Witch passageway a few days ago. They are up to something, I just can't figure it out yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Harry had been obsessing over Malfoy since earlier this summer. They had seen him enter Borgin and Burkes with his mother and a few Death Eaters. Sure Death Eaters were always up to something, but it was a known fact that his father was aligned with Voldemort. Besides being around those creepy men, she didn't see what else he would be up to.

On top of that, now Harry was keeping track of Lexi. The minute he mentioned the witch's name, Ron had an angry look on his face. She didn't know what his problem was with the witch, but now Harry had just pulled him into his obsession with that one sentence. She had to contain her groan when they began throwing their suspicions around.

Suddenly Harry stopped talking and turned his attention to the back of the pub. Draco was emerging from the dark hallway and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Harry starring at him. He gave another look at the the rest of the table before hurrying out of the pub.

"See, what was that? He is obviously doing something?" Harry whispered desperately.

Hermione tipped the rest of her drink back and sighed loudly.

"He was probably thrown off with how you were starring at him. Honestly Harry, if you are going to investigate someone, you can't let them know you are watching them. What would Sherlock say?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and cracked a smile, finally allowing himself the chance to relax. Hermione was right, he would have to keep to the shadows to figure out what the Slytherin was up to.

Ron looked back and forth between his chuckling friends.

"Who the bloody hell is Sherlock?"

It wasn't too much longer before the trio decided to head back to the castle. Hermione had thrown back her butterbeer a little fast and was reveling in her current light headed state. Ron was smiling as he held the brunette closer to his frame. He was happy with the change in her demeanor and finally felt as though she were letting him past her tough exterior.

They came to a halt as they heard the scream in front of them. Leanne turned and starred back at the trio wide-eyed as Katie Bell laid on the ground. A package lay beside her with a beautiful necklace poking out.

"I told her not to touch it."

The watched in terror as Katie's body rose from the ground and a forced scream came from her wide mouth. Her eyes bulging as her body was stretched out. She remained for a moment before plummeting back to the ground. Before anyone could react the heard heavy steps behind them.

"Don't touch it!"

Hagrid lumbered forward and swung Katie's limp body into his arms.

"Only touch the wrappings, do you understand me?"

Harry nodded and used the tan wrap to put the necklace back in the box. He turned to Leanne who was sobbing in her hands.

"Who was Katie taking this to?"

Leanne sniffed and looked up, "she said she had to deliver it to Headmaster Dumbledore. She came out of the bathroom with it. I tried to question her, but she just started walking away from me."

A dark look overtook Harry's face as he turned to his friends.

"It had to be Malfoy. Come on, we need to go speak to Dumbledore."

* * *

"Slow down Harry, tell me once more what happened."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair after he was bombarded in his office by Harry and Ron. Hermione followed behind and had already taken a seat.

"Sir, Katie Bell was brining this cursed necklace to you. She was obviously imperused. Right before Katie left the bathroom, I saw Malfoy leaving the same area. I'm sure he did it. He has been all over the castle at odd hours. On top of that, Alexandra Black has been acting just as strange."

Ron was nodding his head in agreement while Hermione stayed still, watching the closely as Dumbledore flicked his wand and turned the necklace over. It was humming with dark magic.

He lowered it back down and turned his eyes to the brunette.

"What do you have to say about all this Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat up and looked at the two boys. They were encouraging her with honest looks to take their side.

"I did see Draco leave from the back area of the pub, but neither Leanne or Katie seemed to know where the necklace came from. He may have imperused her, but we don't have proof. We have even less proof of Alexandra doing anything."

Ron clinched his fists and turned to face her.

"What is your deal with her? You seem to be awfully friendly with her. I can see the looks you give her and the way she looks at you."

Hermione turned bright red and narrowed her eyes, "yes I have become friends with Alexandra. Just because she is a pureblood doesn't automatically make her evil. I have no idea what you are insinuating Ronald, but I don't appreciate it!"

Dumbledore had relaxed back and watched the interaction with increased interest. Never in a million years had he thought a muggle born would be able to befriend the pureblood Black heir. He knew that Draco was already up to something and was sure Alexandra was helping. Maybe there was a familiarity between Hermione and Alexandra that he could exploit.

"I am sure Mr. Malfoy is just trying to get through his 6th year Harry, but I promise to keep and eye out. Now if you and Mr. Weasley would please give me a moment with Miss Granger."

Harry shot a confused look at the headmaster, but nodded and pulled the red head out of the office and down the stair case.

Hermione looked up at the old wizard, "what would you like to speak to me about sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and flicked his wand. Two cups of tea landed on the table beside Hermione and she watched as the old man mad his way to the seat beside her. He gestured to her cup and she took a small sip. He drank and little and sighed.

"There is much darkness in the world Miss Granger. Unfortunately, it is reaching the hearts of the younger generation much sooner than I would've hoped. Is it true what Mr. Weasley said? Are you close with Miss Black?"

Hermione put the tea cup down and took a moment to answer. She remembered the conversation between Tonks and McGonagall and wasn't sure who she could trust.

"I have a tentative friendship with Alexandra. We have bonded over Transfiguration, but she seems like a person with many layers."

Dumbledore hummed in agreement.

"I don't have to tell you what is at steak with the up coming war. As a muggleborn, you more than others know best. We must try to get as many people to see the light as we do. It may help to use your friendship to help her see what is really going on in England. I am not one to pry, but if it is more than a friendship then it would go a long way to have her close to the Order."

Hermione held a straight face and nodded. Her mind, however, was reeling. She couldn't believe the headmaster just propositioned her to use her relationship with Lexi to lure her to their side. He dismissed her with a pat on the back and she practically ran out of the office. Could it be possible that she had been blind this whole time?


	11. Chapter 11

Lexi held the invitation in her hand, re-reading it one more time. She scoffed and threw it on her desk. Draco had been reading one of her books in the corner of her room. The blonde wizard often found solace in Lexi's company and would join her to do his homework or just relax.

Draco stood and made his way past the dark haired witch. He raised his eyebrows as he read the information on the invitation.

"So, you and a plus one have been invited to Slughorn's Christmas Party. Sounds like someone is trying to recruit you."

Lexi scowled and rolled up her finish scroll on Potions. "I have no intention of becoming a member of the Slug Club."

Draco shrugged and walked back to pack up his own homework.

"True, but it does have its advantages."

"How so?"

"Slughorn will expand his office to host the party. I need to plant something in his personal stores. It would help if you were there to help see it through smoothly."

Lexi sighed, "very well, I will ask Daphne if she would like to go this evening."

* * *

Hermione stood off to the side and behind a red colored drape. She regretted asking McLaggen to be her date to Slughorn's event. Ron had been acting crazy with and began going with Harry on stakeouts to watch both Draco and Lexi. She thought it would make him snap out of it, but it had only made him angrier.

Lexi had been quietly watching the events around the party with Daphne by her side. She knew Draco would slip in at any moment, so she wanted to make sure she was ready for anything. The music started slow again and Daphne gave her a small tug on her arm. She looked down and smirked at the blonde attached to her arm.

"Yes my dear, is there something you want?"

Hazel eyes twinkled as Daphne let out a quiet chuckle.

"So formal Miss Black. I was hoping you would have asked me for a dance by now, but alas, it seems as though I am the one who has to ask."

Lexi spun Daphne around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"My apologies Miss Greengrass. I would be honored to dance with you."

Daphne smiled as Lexi led her to the small dance floor. Only four other couples were dancing to the slow song. Lexi placed Daphne's right hand in her left and slid her right arm around the blonde witch, pulling her close to her body. Daphne sighed and placed her head on the dark witch's shoulder.

Feeling this close to the young witch made Lexi's body hum with excitement. She placed her cheek on the blonde's head and lead them around the floor. Lexi ignored the other couples who were watching them spin around the sides. In this moment, the dark witch forgot all her troubles and felt a sense of peace. She placed a small kiss on Daphne's head causing the blonde to lean back and smile.

"Thank you for inviting me to be your plus one."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "did you have any doubts?"

Daphne shook her head, "no...but sometimes I worry. I know how troubled you still are and what you still have to face. I worry I won't be enough."

Lexi stopped dancing and cupped Daphne's cheeks. "Don't think that. When I'm with you, I feel relaxed and free. I forget the rest. You are more than enough."

Tears swirled in Daphne's eyes as she watched the sincerity and emotion in Lexi's deep blue eyes. She reached her own hand up and stroked the older witch's cheek. She leaned up and captured Lexi's lips. They gently kissed for a moment before pulling back, still remembering where they were.

"Then I'm glad you chose me."

Lexi chuckled, "I didn't have a choice, you snuck up on me."

They both laughed as Lexi began to twirl them once again around the floor. As they finished the song, Lexi looked over and noticed Hermione hiding behind the drapes by the wall. It was an odd sight watching the brunette peak out and then jump back into hiding.

Lexi decided to see what was going on. After giving some juice to Daphne and promising to be right back, she moved to the other end of the drapes. Lexi pulled them back and slipped into the same hiding area as the brunette. Hermione had just finished peaking out once more and didn't notice her new companion. As she turned around, she shrieked and held her hands to her mouth.

Lexi chuckled and moved closer to Hermione.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I kept seeing you peak out from this area and came to see if there was something wrong."

Hermione sighed and leaned back into the wall.

"Everything is wrong."

Blue eyes looked over the younger witch in front of her. While the brunette was dressed impeccably, Lexi could see how tired she was from the circles under her eyes to the way her shoulders were slumped.

"That is quite a wide range Miss Granger. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Hermione looked back at the dark beauty in front of her. She felt her heart beat widely being this close to the older witch. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gave a little chuckle.

"Well, I guess the current problem I have is with the date I decided to bring. I was going to bring Ron, but he's become a bit insufferable. I thought bringing McLaggen would snap Ron out of it, but that didn't seem to work. On top of it all, Cormic has been dreadful. He is a bit full of himself and doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

Hermione watched as a dark look passed over the older witch's face.

Lexi hummed, "I see. And where is McLaggen?"

Hermione looked out of the drapes and then quickly poked her head back in.

"Shoot, he was over by the appetizers, but he saw me. He is making his way here."

Lexi smiled, "wait until he moves the drapes, then sneak out the other side. I will deal with the boy."

The brunette gave her a wary look, but nodded her head in agreement.

"I assume we won't have much time to talk tonight but, I would like to speak to you about the other things going on. I will let you know."

Hermione hesitated but nodded once more as the drape moved and she disappeared right when Cormic entered the area.

He stood looking at Lexi with a befuddled look on his face.

"I thought I just saw Hermione in here. I've been looking everywhere for her. I got her some food."

Lexi looked on with disgust as the curly haired boy shoved the ball of food into his mouth.

"She just left. Maybe she does not wish for your company any longer. Perhaps it is time for you to leave."

Cormic narrowed his eyes, "and why would I listen to a snake like you. You probably did something to her to make her run off so fast."

Before Lexi could retort, the drape moved once more and Professor Snape looked at the both of them.

"Is there a problem?"

Lexi shrugged and subtly slipped her wand from her side.

"Not really, Mr. McLaggen was just saying how he didn't feel well. I was suggesting he leave."

Snape turned to the curly haired boy, "if you are unwell, then you should return to your dormitory."

Cormic shook his head, "I feel fine, I don't know what..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as Lexi swirled her wand and whispered "intepestus".

Cormic heaved and threw up all over Professor Snape's shoes.

Lexi raised her eyebrows and took a step back.

"I told you."

Snape glared at the boy as he cast a "scorgify" on his shoes. "That will be a weeks worth of detention Mr. McLaggen. You may return to your dormitory now."

The boy nodded weakly as he held on to his stomach and fled out of the party. Lexi gave the professor a shrug and left to find her date. It wasn't too much later that Argus Filch came in holding Draco by his jacket. The party stopped and watched the commotion. Slughorn moved to the front, trying to calm down the situation.

Filch smiled, showing his yellowing teeth, "I caught this one sneaking around your party professor."

Draco yanked his arm out of Filch's hand and looked at the man in disgust.

"I was gate crashing...so what?"

Snape moved to intervene, but Lexi knew Draco would rather talk with her about what had just happened. She turned and gave Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek and asked if it was okay for her to take care of Draco. The blonde gave her a reassured nod as she made her way to the front of the room.

"I'm sure Draco just wanted to see what a huge success your party is Professor Slughorn. Would you allow me to walk him out?"

Slughorn smiled brightly at the compliment and gestured for Lexi to continue. Snape moved back towards the party as he shot the two a look.

Lexi walked with Draco until they hit the end of the hallway. She stopped and pulled him into a small alcove.

"Were you supposed to get caught or was that not planned?"

Draco smiled and shrugged, "it didn't matter either way. Thank you for looking out for me though."

Lexi nodded, "of course, it is why I'm here. I'm going to go back to Daphne, we will talk later."

The blonde wizard nodded and made his way back to the Slytherin dorms. He didn't notice the other figure sitting further down the hall that had listened to the conversation between cousins.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione took a deep breath as she held her arms tightly around herself. She enjoyed both the sanctuary and the scenery the astronomy tower had to offer. Not many students ventured up this far and she was happy to have some time alone.

The boys had become insufferable since Slughorn's party. Harry was even more obsessed with Draco and pulled Ron into his theories. She had thought Ron and her had been getting along better, but ever since she stood up for Lexi he had been distant. It didn't help that Lavender Brown had a new fascination with the youngest Wesley boy and the red haired prat seemed to soak up the attention.

The brunette closed her eyes and leaned further against the sturdy railing, allowing the cool Scottish breeze to wrap around her body.

"You aren't going to jump are you?"

Hermione let out a startled yelp as she jumped and spun at the sound of the voice behind her. Lexi stood a few feet away from her with her hands held up in surrender and a cocky grin on her face. Hermione felt herself melting once more as she lost herself in those deep blue eyes.

"You okay Hermione?"

The brunette snapped out of it and nodded fervently. Lexi seemed to observe her for another second, before moving beside the young witch.

"I'm sorry for startling you. You seemed so at peace. I thought you might want to talk."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and glanced up at the older witch. She remembered Lexi promising to speak with her during Slughorn's party, but didn't think the Slytherin would actually seek her out.

"It's quite alright...I was just sifting through my own thoughts actually. There is just so much going on."

Lexi hummed in agreement, "yes there is."

She turned and eyed the younger witch. She noticed the dark circles under the brunette's eyes and the paleness of her skin. Hermione looked as though she hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks. It seemed as though stress was pouring out of the young witch in waves.

Lexi sighed, "I know there are things in which we both can not discuss. I don't think we need to put up a front anymore. We are on two separate sides of the up coming war. I could tell you the reasons you are wrong and I'm sure you could do the same with me. The fact is Hermione, that right here, right now...I don't care about any of that. You said you wanted to try to be friends. I think we can do that. So what can I help you with?"

The sincerity of the older witch's statement made Hermione's brain and heart reel with emotions. Since coming to Hogwarts, she had never been spoken to with such a degree of compassion. Not from the professors and even more disturbing, not even from her so called friends.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and dared to look back up into the concerned blue eyes looking down at her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided to let it all out.

"My friends have taken issue with the fact that I am so civil to you. They seem to believe that there is only good and evil. I have come into some information recently which leads me to believe otherwise."

Lexi quirked an eyebrow, "can you tell me what this information is about?"

Hermione looked up shyly, "it was about you."

Lexi turned her body completely and looked Hermione square in the eye. She didn't want to frighten the girl, but she needed to know what Hermione knew.

"Tell me."

The young witch blew out some air and ran her fingers through her curly locks.

"This is going to sound like I was a bit nosey, but I just couldn't help it. I happened to overhear Professor McGonnagall and Nymphadora Tonks talking about you. Tonks was worried about how you were treated here. She seemed angry about something that had happened to you. I was curious, so I owled an old professor of mine. He hinted that something had happened to your parents this past summer...that it was the reason why you are against the Order."

Hermione leaned back against the railing and looked up, watching the emotions flicker on the older witch's face. When she had mentioned Lexi's parents, she saw her brows furrow and a dark look pass across her face. She tried to stay relaxed even though it felt as though the temperature had dropped a good 10 degrees. There was still light pouring in the tower, yet dark shadows had begun to creep up the walls.

Just as she was about to say something, she watched as Lexi closed her eyes and seemed to take a steady breath. The shadows receded and the tower was no longer as cold as it had been. It was obvious this topic was troubling to the older witch. Hermione didn't know whether to make an excuse to leave or comfort her with a hug. Both options terrified her.

Lexi opened her eyes and settled herself. She hadn't planned on ever telling Hermione what had happened. She hadn't planned on getting closer to the brunette witch at all, but it seemed as though she couldn't help herself. Hermione intrigued her. To her family and the dark, she was a worthless mudblood. Someone who didn't deserve her time.

She had tried to distance herself from the muggleborn witch. Lexi was focused on her work with Draco. And then there was Daphne. The blonde who had stolen her attention and helped her to do what her family expected. She cared for Daphne, that she didn't doubt. She couldn't, however, help the way she felt when she was around Hermione. It didn't make any sense. Maybe Hermione was just meant to be a friend...an ally.

Lexi nodded, she could accept that conclusion. Her brain accepted it fully, but what bothered her was the small tug her heart felt when she made her decision.

"Your friend is right. My parents were not a supporter of the dark. It seemed as thought the Order did not believe them though. The Order conducted a raid on my parents house over the summer. When they wanted my parents to bring me back home, they refused. In my dad's mind, I was much safer in America. There refusal made the Order react. Dumbledore killed my mother and Moody killed my father. After that, I was sent back to England to live with Narcissa and Bellatrix. I may not have supported them before, but now I will know my revenge."

Hermione gulped as she watched the resolve in Lexi's face. She had no doubt that the young Black would get her revenge. She was sickened at what the Order did...what Dumbledore and Moody did. What gave them the right to play judge, jury and executioner? Everything she thought she knew didn't matter anymore. What else has Dumbledore been manipulating?

Hermione took Lexi's hand, which had been gripped tight on the railing.

"I'm so sorry Lexi. Words can not express how sorry I am that the Order...that Dumbledore did that. I didn't know...I..I..." Hermione began stuttering and shaking her head.

Lexi sighed and pulled her hand away, placing it on Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione...look at me."

Brown eyes snapped up and locked with blue. Lexi felt the tingle surge from where her hand rested on Hermione's cheek.

"How would you know? I bet Dumbledore has been feeding the three of you many lies over the years. I don't know the man, but all I hear is what a good manipulator he is. I can't tell you what to do. You will have to make your own decision. I'm just going to tell you to stay on your toes and don't believe everything you hear. You are supposed to be the smartest witch of your age...I don't think that statement is a lie. Trust yourself and it will lead you to the truth."

Lexi gave her one last smile before pulling her hand away. They both seemed to sag from the loss. The older witch then turned and began making her way out of the tower.

Hermione turned suddenly, "Lexi!"

The dark haired witch stopped and looked back at Hermione.

"You are being watched. Be more careful when you decide to leave and re-enter school grounds."

Lexi's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she just smiled and nodded before turning back and leaving down the staircase. Hermione watched for a minute more before moving back to the railing. She took a deep breath and looked down over the courtyard. Change was coming, she just hoped she made the right decisions.


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Lexi lifted her gaze from the transfiguration book in front of her to look at the blonde witch on her bed. She was a beautiful sight, with her fine hair braided neatly in a french braid down her neck.

Daphne was laying on her stomach, studying her DADA notes, but couldn't help but stare at the older witch sitting beside her. She had noticed how agitated Lexi had been since the party. At times, Lexi would sigh or look off in the distance, probably not even realizing she was doing it. None of this had escaped Daphne's ever watchful eye and she was worried about her girlfriend.

Lexi turned her body, "what would make you say that?"

Daphne sat up, moving her book and notes to the end of the bed.

"You have been distracted lately. You tend to get this far off look on your face, like you are contemplating something. Not to mention you've been starring at that same page for the past 10 minutes."

Lexi chuckled and placed her own book on the ground.

"You know, it's a bit scary how easily you can read me."

Daphne leaned forward, hazel eyes twinkling as she brushed her lips over Lexi's.

"I just pay attention. I can't help it, all I think about is you."

Lexi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body shivered at the blonde witch's words. No one had ever made her feel like this. With Audry, it was about a new experience. With Bella, it was about satisfying both their needs. With Daphne...this was deeper. It made her feel special, it made her feel wanted.

She opened her eyes and leaned forward, capturing Daphne's lips with her own. They both moaned as the kiss grew deeper. Lexi pushed the younger girl to her back and settled between her legs. She moved her hands up, cupping Daphne's cheek with her left hand while messaging her side with the other. Daphne's blouse had ridden up and Lexi couldn't help but play with the delicate skin she found there.

Daphne arched her neck back and moaned as Lexi began peppering her chin and neck with kisses. She sucked and nipped on her pulse point, making the blonde's body jerk up in response beneath her. Daphne's eyes rolled back as she felt Lexi rock down between her legs, causing delicious friction where she needed it most. Her skin tingled from where Lexi's lips and hands caressed her skin. Her body became flush as she felt the strain of Lexi's not so small package push against her.

She took a deep breath and gently pushed against Lexi's shoulder, the older witch stopping immediately to look up into lustful hazel eyes. The blonde looked so sexy with her swollen lips and messed hair. It took every bit of will power to push back and give a chaste kiss on those plump lips.

Daphne sighed, "I'm sorry...I just..."

Lexi placed a finger on her lips and shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize. I won't ever push you."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I know, I just don't want you to get frustrated and feel like I'm leading you on."

Lexi smiled, "never feel that way. You aren't ready yet. Only you will know when you are."

Daphne pecked Lexi once more on the lips. Lexi grinned before leaning back down to her side. She pulled the young witch close, laying Daphne's head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm protectively around her as Daphne nestled closer.

"Do you have any plans for holiday break?"

Daphne looked up and shook her head.

"No, I usually just go home and spend time with my family."

Lexi hummed, "would you be free to spend some of your holiday at the manor with me?"

Daphne smiled and nodded her head, "I would love that. My parents will be so jealous."

Lexi chuckled, "then we shall have to invite them as well."

Daphne groaned, "you don't know what you are getting into. My parents adore you and won't give you a moments peace."

Lexi leaned down and dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"You just leave that to me."

* * *

_My Dearest B, _

_I hope all is well. School is dragging by but both Draco and I have been very successful in our tasks. I can not wait until I am able to come home; holiday break will not come fast enough. Speaking of the break, I have invited Daphne and her family to spend some of the break at the manor. Please inform Narcissa and tell her I miss her terribly. _

_Love, _

_Lexi_

Bella smiled as she finished reading the letter. Narcissa looked up from her tea, noticing the broad smile on her sister's face.

"What is it Bella?"

Bellatrix passed the letter to her sister.

"It seems as though both Draco and Lexi have been successful in mending the cabinet. The Dark Lord will be very pleased."

Narcissa nodded and looked back up from the letter.

"And this other bit of information, about the Greengrass girl. How do you feel about that?"

The blonde watched her sister warily. It was no secret how much she fancied Lexi. Even as Bellatrix tried to hide it, she knew the older witch had already visited Lexi once at Hogsmead. It was inevitable that Lexi would become engaged, she just didn't know how her sister would take it.

Bellatrix gave her a dark smile and shook her head.

"We knew this day would come. I am glad she found someone she is comfortable with. The Greengrass girl is a good choice. Make the preparations, I must speak to our lord."

* * *

Lexi finished transforming her rock into a beautiful diamond in record time. She smirked as Professor McGonagall commended her work, awarding Slytherin 10 points. The older witch had even given her a comforting pat on the back, which served to confuse her even further.

As Professor McGonagall moved away, she heard a muffled giggle to her left. She turned and eyed the brunette beside her. Hermione had completed the transformation as well and had watched the interaction and Lexi's confused look.

"And just what is so funny?" Lexi whispered to her side.

Hermione leaned over, closer to Lexi so her voice wasn't overheard.

"You act as though it is a surprise that Professor McGonagall is nice to you."

Lexi shrugged and looked to the older witch, who was helping another student their wand movement.

"It shouldn't be that big of surprise. She is in the Order."

Hermione sighed, "just because she's in the Order doesn't mean she is responsible for what others have done. I believe she is one you can trust. You never know who will have your back."

Lexi narrowed her eyes and watched the Professor. She knew McGonagall hadn't been present the night her parents were killed. And when she arrived, the older witch seemed genuinely sorry for her loss. Could she trust McGonagall when the time came?

Lexi shook her head, "only time will see. There are so few people I can trust. I can't afford to be wrong."

Hermione looked up into hurt blue eyes.

"It is a difficult thing to do, to trust. Is your list of people really that short?"

Lexi shrugged, "I was always taught to guard myself and trust my instincts."

"And what do your instincts tell you?"

Lexi starred back into Hermione's eyes such intensity.

"They are telling me I can trust you. I don't know why, but in my gut I know you will never betray me."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. McGonagall clapped her hands and told everyone how please she was.

"Remember to read chapters 17-22 over holiday break. The train will leave after lunch at 12:30. Have a good break, class dismissed."

Everyone gathered their bags and stuffed rolls of parchment and quills away. Hermione leaned down next to Lexi's ear as the older witch stiffened.

"You are right, I could never betray you."

Lexi watched as the brunette turned quickly and hurried from the room. Her heart was pounding wildly as she glanced around to see if anyone noticed. She met bright green eyes as Professor McGonagall watched with a small smile on her face.

"Have a good break Miss Black."

Lexi nodded and grabbed her bag.

"You too Professor."


	14. Chapter 14

Lexi sighed in relief when the train had finally went past the Scottish Hills and started to make its way on flat ground. Daphne chuckled as she leaned back into Lexi. They were lucky to find an empty compartment on the train, but she assumed that anyone would give Lexi one if she demanded. She was just content relaxing in her girlfriend's arms as Lexi played with her hair.

"That glad to be getting away from school?"

Lexi smiled and placed a kiss on Daphne's head.

"You have no idea. I'm just so happy to be able to see my family as well. Writing letters only helps so much."

Daphne nodded, "I know what you mean. It's too bad I'm going to be all alone next year."

* * *

Lexi frowned, "that will be the only time I will wish to be in school."

"You mean you aren't sick of me yet?"

Lexi pulled a serious face and sighed, "maybe...I might need some time away."

Daphne leaned back with wide eyes. "Are you being serious?"

Lexi shrugged, but couldn't keep up the charade as she watched Daphne's shoulders droop. She then lifted her face and grinned.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "ugh, don't do that!"

She smacked the older girl on the shoulder. Lexi laughed and pulled Daphne close laying a kiss on her lips. Daphne tried to pull away to pout, but Lexi was too persistent. She gave up and leaned back into Lexi's embrace and met her lips full on. They both moaned as the kiss deepened.

A sound at the door made their eyes shift to the opening of the compartment. There stood a blushing Hermione Granger with her mouth open in shock. Lexi looked at Hermione and then glanced down to Daphne. The blonde had her eyebrows raised in question.

"I...I..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. There were no other compartments and I didn't realize why this one was empty until a mi..."

She didn't get a chance to finish as Lexi waved her hand and the door opened wider.

* * *

"Hermione stop...really it's okay. Come on in, we have plenty of room...right Daphne?"

Lexi looked back to her girlfriend to see what she would say. Daphne broke her stare from the brunette at the door to look back at Lexi. She grinned and nodded her head.

"Of course Miss Granger, please join us."

Hermione shifted a little, but when Lexi gave her a pointed look she decided to enter the compartment. The door closed as soon as she was through and Hermione sent Lexi a questioning look. Lexi smiled, her eyes following the brunette as she took the seat across from the couple.

"Thank you and please call me Hermione."

Daphne nodded and straightened herself so she wasn't leaning so much against Lexi. It seemed as though her pureblood training was kicking in.

"Very well Hermione. So what brings you to this end of the train?"

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced back at Lexi. The older witch had decided to remain quiet so far.

"I was going to sit with my friends, as usual, but they have both gotten a little annoying. Especially with Ron's new fascination with Lavender Brown."

Lexi snorted and Daphne elbowed her in the ribs. She gave Daphne a shocked look, but Daphne just remained starring straight ahead.

Hermione fought to contain the giggle which escaped at the look on Lexi's face.

Daphne shook her head, "I'm sorry you had to deal with that Hermione. You are more than welcome to stay in here with us for the remainder of the journey."

Hermione smiled, "thank you Daphne."

The rest of the train ride went well. Daphne and Hermione talked about their Charms Class as Lexi leaned back and observed. It was hard not to compare the two when they were so close together. She grinned at Hermione's enthusiasm with the way she compared the incendio charm with the new charm she created to make small balls of blue energy. It was quite brilliant and Daphne seemed just as interested.

Lexi closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off. It didn't seem like too much later that she felt something shaking her shoulder. She sat up and blinked her eyes. The train was slowing down and she could see the outline of London. Daphne smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. Lexi stretched and glanced at the empty seat across from her.

"Did Hermione leave to get her things?"

"She did. She told me to tell you Happy Christmas and that she will see you at the end of the holiday."

Lexi hummed and began pulling off her robe. She hated wearing the thing longer than she needed to.

"I'm glad she was comfortable staying in here for the remainder of the trip. It is good for her to get away from the Weasley git."

Daphne chuckled, "I don't think she actually wants to get away from him."

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "what do you mean?"

"She is upset that Ron is giving Lavender Brown so much attention. I think she wants that attention for herself. I think she fancies Ron."

Lexi shook her head, "there is no way she wants to get with Weasley. Ugh, he is just awful."

Daphne smiled, "well you know what they say...sometimes opposites attract."

Lexi had escorted Daphne to her parents on the platform. She promised to owl them the date when they were expected at the manor. Daphne gave Lexi a small kiss much to her parents amusement.

As the family disapparated away, Lexi turned and frowned. She was still confused at what Daphne had implied. There was no way Hermione would date that pompous jerk...would she? Maybe she should speak to the younger witch to see if that was where her head was. That's right, as soon as she had the chance she would owl Hermione.

Confident in her decision once again, Lexi looked around before she too disapparated from the station.

When Lexi appeared in the long hallway at Malfoy Manor she took a deep breath. It had been 4 months since she first arrived and joined her extended family. So much had happened in such little time.

A small elf appeared in front of her and bowed.

"Rook is pleased to see Miss Lexi is back home. Mistress told Rook to put your things away and take you to her.

Lexi nodded handing her bag to the small elf. He clicked his fingers and both her bag and trunk disappeared.

"Thank you Rook. Who is your mistress?

"I belong to Mistress Bellatrix."

Lexi followed the small elf to the dinning room. Rook nodded to the door as Lexi opened it a crack. She walked into the room and realized she was joining a Death Eater meeting already in session. Yaxley had been giving a report, but stopped mid-sentence when Lexi walked into the room.

All eyes landed on her as Bellatrix hopped up from the chair and embraced the younger witch.

"I'm so happy you are home my dear."

Lexi smiled and returned the hug.

"You and me both."

A throat cleared and the two women jumped apart. Lexi looked back to see that all eyes were on them, including Voldemort's. She gave a wary look at Bellatrix before giving a small bow.

"My apologies my lord. I just arrived and was told to come straight in."

Voldemort gestured for her to join them at the table, taking the seat next to Bellatrix.

"No harm done. You have come at the most opportune time. Bellatrix has reported the cabinet has been mended. Are you confident in it's ability to give safe passage?"

Lexi nodded, "yes my lord. The vanishing cabinet will provide safe passage to those ready to enter the school. Best yet, Dumbledore still has no clue his school is now compromised."

Voldemort grinned. It was a scary sight to all those present. As wrong as it looked on his disfigured face, it also meant he was satisfied. Many relaxed at the table, pleased the young witch had succeeded. Please Voldemort would not be cursing them for any failures today.

The meeting finished with more reports on auror activity and progress in the ministry. Voldemort gave final orders before apparating away. As soon as he left, many jumped from the table to congratulate Lexi on the success of her mission and to welcome her home. Bellatrix sneered at them. True, she was pleased as well, but it was embarrassing the way they clung to anyone who made their lord happy for a mere second.

"Alright, that is enough. You can all be on your way now. Lexi is home for the holidays and it is a family affair until the New Years ball."

At Bellatrix's statement, they finished their goodbyes and quickly left the manor. It wouldn't do well to anger the dark witch. As the last pop sounded, Bellatrix sighed and once again moved over to embrace the young witch.

"I am truly happy you are here. Come, we must find Cissy. She will be upset to know you arrived and haven't said hello yet."

Lexi chuckled, "and who's fault was that?"

Bellatrix sighed and nodded, "true, when the Dark Lord calls a meeting, all stops. She will understand."

Lexi waited anxiously by the fire. It was five days before Christmas. Daphne and her family were due to come through the floo any moment. Through their exchanges, they decided to spend the first couple weeks at home and Christmas through New Years with each other. Both families readily agreed. Everyone was happy to do as both young witches wished, hoping they would be making some sort of announcement soon.

Bellatrix had sought Lexi out in the library only a few days after she arrived. It seemed as though pureblood families engagement announcements were essential to society. Lexi was worried it was too soon, they had only been official for a couple months. Bellatrix had scoffed and shook her head.

"Nonsense, everyone will be expecting it. It is usually announced at the New Years Ball. If you are sure about this girl you need to propose. With the war coming, it is important to secure our family ties. I'm not trying to pressure you, but it is expected. Think about it Lexi."

Bellatrix had pulled a box out of her pocket. Lexi took it and opened it. She gasped as she looked down at the ring. It was beautiful, silver band with green emeralds on the band. The top had a cluster of diamonds in a beautiful black and white design."

"It is a family heirloom. This ring is supposed to stay in the Black family. It is yours to do with as you please."

Lexi shook her head, "I..I..I don't know Bella. What if we are too young? What if she gets hurt because of what I'm involved in? I would never forgive myself."

Bellatrix gave Lexi a warm smile and curled her hand over the young witch's.

"We will never be certain of what is to come. Daphne knows the dangers, her whole family does. She is a pureblood and knows what is expected. Even though you were not raised in this society, she was. Use her knowledge to help guide you. I am confident she would be more than happy to help."

So there Lexi stood, one and a half weeks later. She knew what she wanted, but it didn't help the fear she had in her heart. The fear of the unknown and what would happen during this war. But worst of all, it was the fear of the feeling she had in her heart for someone else. It wasn't stronger, but it was just as nagging.

The fire roared and Lexi jumped, snapping quickly our of her thoughts. Blonde hair appeared and a figure emerged and jumped into her arms with an excited squeal. Lexi laughed as she hugged Daphne closer to her body. The blonde leaned back and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

They broke apart when they heard shuffling and the door to the parlor opening. Lexi looked and blushed when she realized that not only were the rest of Daphne's family looking on in amusement, but Bella had just entered with Narcissa as well.

Bellatrix smirked, "well that's one heck of a greeting if you ask me."

Daphne turned bright red and buried into Lexi's neck out of embarrassment.

Lexi gave her a quick kiss on the head and smiled.

"Enough Bella, you are just jealous not to get the same greeting."

Bellatrix laughed as well as everyone else in the room. Soon hugs and greetings were handed out. Elizabeth fawned over Lexi and Daphne rolled her eyes. Lexi gave her a knowing smile and allowed the Greengrass matriarch to continue. Draco had joined and took to entertaining Astoria.

Dinner was a joyous affair as everyone had a reason to celebrate this year. Most watched the young couple with rapt attention. Lexi had taken to pampering Daphne during meal times at school. She would always prepare her rolls or make sure she had juice. It was something that came naturally to both witches, so they didn't understand what everyone was looking at when Lexi began to pour the young blonde some wine after buttering her dinner roll.

Lexi stopped and looked at her girlfriend, unsure as to why all eyes were on them. Narcissa chuckled and Elizabeth looked like she wanted to jump up and hug the dark haired witch.

"Am I missing something?" Lexi inquired.

Everyone just shook their heads while smiling. Elizabeth took her napkin and dabbed the corner of her eye.

"You two are just so precious."

Daphne rolled her eyes as Astoria and Draco tried to stifle their giggles.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione read the roll of parchment over again. She was surprised to see an owl as she rarely heard much from the boys over Christmas break. It was a the day before Christmas Eve and she had been busy getting all decorations up with her parents. Her mother had jumped when a brown owl pecked lightly on the window.

The letter had turned out to be from Andromeda Tonks. Apparently, Nymphadora had talked her and Ted into inviting Lexi over for a small dinner to get to know their long lost relative. Nymphadora had heard somewhere that Hermione and the older witch were friends. She suggested her mom also invite Hermione to make the youngest Black more comfortable.

Hermione debated all morning what to do. She explained the situation to her mother as they baked cookies.

"I just don't know if I should attend. They are family, wouldn't I just be in the way?"

Jean Granger smiled down at her daughter as she rolled out a fresh sheet of dough.

"From what you tell me, Lexi has not met these family members yet, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then I agree with your friend Tonks. If Lexi is more comfortable with you around, it might help her relax and connect better with her family. It's worth it to make someone feel better right?"

The young witch hummed in agreement. As soon as the cookies were in the oven, she ran upstairs to write a reply. The brown owl had patiently waited for her return.

* * *

Lexi finished buttoning her shirt as she eyed the blonde reading quietly in the corner. Since they showed up, Daphne and Lexi had been almost inseparable. Lexi found it amusing that the young blonde would try to pull her away when her parents talked more than 10 minutes to her. Lexi had reassured Daphne that she adored her family, but Daphne was still worried her parents would find someway to run the dark haired witch off.

"Are you sure you are alright with me going this evening?"

Daphne looked up and took in her girlfriend. She was wearing a blue silk shirt, tucked into some nice flare legged black dress slacks. As Lexi leaned down to put on some modest heels, Daphne took a deep breath and nodded.

Lex saw the look of desire in the girl's hazel eyes and couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she got. She picked up her wand and tucked it into the holster up her sleeve. She then pulled her cloak and wrapped it around her body. Daphne had stood, placing a marker in her book, before walking over to the dark haired witch.

Lexi immediately wrapped her arms around the blonde as she hugged her close to her body. Daphne took in Lexi's scent and laid her head on her chest.

"I'm glad you are able to meet the rest of your family. It's even a little shocking that Bellatrix encouraged you to go tonight."

Lexi nodded. No one had been more surprised than her when the owl came and Bella insisted she go. The dark witch had been cryptic, but Lexi knew Bella would tell her anything she needed to know when the time came. The dark witch's words rang in her head. "You should go dear. It would be good for you to meet some more family members."

Lexi had starred in shock at Bella, not expecting that kind of reaction.

"But wasn't Andromeda disowned? I thought you hated her."

Bellatrix had smirked and rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Oh sweetie, things aren't always what they seem. I will tell you when the time is right. But it is good for you to go...you should be with them tonight."

Lexi snapped back to reality and the beautiful blonde in her arms.

"Bella can be a bit crazy sometimes, but I definitely trust her advice. I shouldn't be long. I will stay for dinner, then tell them I must get back to my gorgeous girlfriend."

Daphne chuckled and smacked Lexi on the shoulder.

"Flatterer."

Lexi smirked and leaned down, capturing Daphne's lips in a kiss. It was meant to be a short goodbye kiss, but turned deep when the blonde ran her tongue along Lexi's. The older witch moaned and deepened the kiss. A minute later, they both pulled back panting.

"I don't know if I can leave after that."

Daphne grinned and pecked her lips once more. "Hurry up and go to dinner. I will be waiting for you when you get back."

Lexi smiled and grabbed her wand before taking a step back and disapparating from the manor.

With a small pop, Lexi appeared in front of a modest looking cottage. There was a colorful garden of flowers out front and a pebble walkway leading to the house. As she reached the door, she knocked and waited. As the door opened, Lexi couldn't help but gasp. The women looked so much like Bellatrix, it was almost scary. The only difference was that Andromeda had brown hair and was about her height.

Andromeda smiled and took in the young teen. She could see the Black traits and knew this girl must be well sought after.

"Lexi, thank you so much for coming."

Andromeda gave the witch a small awkward hug and then led her into the house.

"Thank you for inviting me. It's nice to finally meet more of my family members."

Andromeda took her cloak and placed it on a rack next to other hanging cloaks. She led her into the living room and sat on the couch as Lexi took the seat opposite her.

"Not a problem dear. I was so happy to hear about you and glad you excepted the invitation. It has been long overdue."

Lexi smiled and looked around the room. There were pictures all over the wall. Several were of Andromeda and what had to be Ted and Nymphadora. A couple were obviously muggle pictures of an older couple, as they did not move.

Andromeda let the young girl look around until deep blue eyes met hers once again.

"Well...I'm just finishing up dinner. Ted is on his way from work and Nymphadora had to meet up with some friends before heading back home."

As Andromeda rose, so did Lexi. "Can I help you with something?"

Andromeda patted the girls shoulder and shook her head.

"No thank you dear, I have it under control. I will send you out some tea and company while I finish up."

Lexi didn't have time to ask what type of company she was receiving before Andromeda vanished into the kitchen. A minute passed before the door opened back up.

"Really Andromeda, I can help. I do know my way around a ki..."

She didn't finish her sentence as her eyes captured deep brown orbs of the girl coming out with a couple cups of tea.

Lexi stood quickly in shock.

"Hermione."

Hermione smiled and handed the older witch her cup of tea. Lexi accepted it, but also wrapped her other arm around the young witch. Hermione was shocked at the greeting, but smiled and accepted it happily.

Lexi pulled back and blushed as she realized what she had done. She sat back down and waited for the brunette to join her. Once they were seated, Lexi turned to face her friend.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Hermione finished a sip of tea and smiled at Lexi. "I got an owl about dinner earlier. I guess Tonks thought you would be more comfortable with a friendly face around."

Lexi chuckled and sipped her tea. She made a face and quickly put the cup on the nearby end table.

Hermione laughed, "I forgot you are more of a coffee person. Would you like me to go make you some."

Lexi shook her head, "no, that's alright. I can embrace everything back here in England except for the tea. I just can't get used to it. No matter, Tonks was right, I'm glad you're here."

The two talked for a bit more about how Christmas Break was going. Hermione was shocked that Daphne and her family were now staying until they returned to school. She knew Lexi was holding something back, but decided not to hassle the older witch about it. Lexi was intrigued as Hermione told her she spent the holiday with her parents and their profession as dentists.

It wasn't long before Ted showed up and Andromeda finished dinner. It was a delicious roast with mashed potatoes and carrots. Andromeda insisted they eat without Tonks, claiming that the young auror could sometimes get too caught up in things to notice how late she was.

They had just finished when loud pop sounded in the room. They all hurried into the living room to witness a disheveled Tonks looking wildly around. Before anyone could say anything, Tonks ran to Lexi and grabbed her arm.

"Hurry! You must leave now!"

Lexi pulled her arm away and Hermione moved closer to the dark haired witch. Andromeda moved forward to try to calm her daughter.

"Dora sweetie, what's going on?"

Tonks looked at her mother, then back to the others in the room.

"The burrow was attacked by Death Eaters tonight. No one was hurt, but the house itself was heavily damaged. It was Bellatrix and Fenir. I'm sure there were others, but Harry was the one who went after Bellatrix."

Lexi sucked in a breath and Hermione looked over at her friend worriedly.

Andromeda gasped, "I'm sorry that happened, but why does Lexi need to leave right this moment."

"Because the Order is now on alert and gong to every safe house. Mad Eye found out Lexi was here tonight and he is on his way."

Lexi saw red and felt adrenaline pulse through her bones as she heard that her father's murderer was on the way. She pulled out her wand and looked around.

Andromeda shook her head, "it doesn't make sense. How did Mad Eye know she was here. No one besides us knew Lexi was coming to dinner tonight."

Ted cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"I...I might have mentioned it to Dumbledore."

Andromeda turned to her husband, anger evident in her face as she turned bright red.

"What! How did he even get that out of you?"

Ted shifted nervously under his wife's angry gaze.

"He had visited me at work. We talked a bit and it somehow got brought up that we were having dinner with Alexandra tonight."

Lexi chuckled and all eyes turned back to her, "and Dumbledore conveniently told Mad Eye where I would be once this attack was reported."

A crack was heard and the figure of Mad Eye limped into the room. Everyone turned quickly as his eye spun wildly to take in all the occupants. It soon narrowed on Lexi and he sneered.

"I believe we have a date with the aurors Ms. Black. If you would kindly come with me."

Lexi scoffed and raised her wand, "like hell I will you murderer."

Mad Eye chuckled as he drew his own wand. He sent a stunning spell her way, which Lexi easily swat away. Lexi retaliated with a stinging jinx. He wasn't expecting her to come back so quickly and it caught him on the left shoulder.

He growled as the jinx made his shoulder go stiff. "Fine, we will do this the hard way."

Everyone took cover as a torrent of spells erupted from both their wands. Andromeda was trying to get to Lexi as Ted pulled her from the room. Hermione was trying the same thing, but Tonks had grabbed her out of the way.

Lexi was sweating as the disfigured man across grinned and continued his assault. Hermione squirmed out of Tonk's grasp and a spell almost hit her. Lexi had managed to throw up a protego just in time. Mad Eye smirked and knew he had found a weakness. He intentionally sent another spell at Hermione. Lexi once again shot out a protego, but didn't have time to defend against the follow up slicing hex that hit her on her right leg.

She cried out in pain as she went down. Blood gushed out of the wound as Mad Eye limped closer. Tonks tried to send a spell to stop him, but he shot an incarcerous at her. The young auror was helpless as ropes tied legs and arms tight.

"At least you put up a better fight than your parents. Despicable the lot of you Blacks."

He raised his wand and grumbled "crucio" at Lexi. Lexi screamed louder as the unforgivable tore at her body. Hermione screamed at him, but he would not stop. She quickly raised her wand and freed Tonks. Tonk sprung into action, aiming an experillamas at the deranged man. His wand flew to Tonks and he growled.

Tonks kept her wand on the man with a slightly shaky arm.

He chuckled and raised his arms, "no matter, the others are on their way now. They will be happy to get this one to talk."

Hermione tried to stop the bleeding on Lexi's leg, but the cuts were deep. Lexi was still twitching from not only the pain, but from being held under the cruciatus curse. Herrmione was shocked as shaky hands brushed hers off her leg and watched as Lexi struggled to her feet. She grabbed her wand and aimed it at Mad Eye.

"STUPIFY!"

The light erupted from her wand and hit him square in the chest. He flew back a few feet before landing unconscious on the floor.

Hermione tried to help Lexi, but the dark haired witch batted her arm off again. Lexi turned to the young witch and fought to control her anger.

"You still question who is right and wrong?" She pointed to Mad Eye. "That is the Order...this is what they do. I hope you figure out who you are soon."

Lexi limped over to the fireplace. As she passed Tonks, she smirked at the purple haired witch.

"Tell the Order they have just sealed their fate. I'm done playing around."

Tonks nodded and watched as the young witch grabbed some floo powder in her left hand. As she stepped into the fireplace, Lexi turned around.

"And thank your mother for inviting me to dinner. It was lovely."

Lexi threw down the powder, "Malfoy Manor!"


	16. Chapter 16

Bellatrix hummed happily as she skipped towards the parlor. They had been successful in their attack against the Burrow. She knew the Dark Lord would be extremely pleased with how they were able to not only draw the boy out, but destroy the blood traitors home as well.

As she entered the parlor, she noticed it almost full to capacity. Herbert and Elizabeth Greengrass sat on one of the couches calmly drinking some wine and discussing politics with Narcissa. Draco was playing a game of wizarding chess with Astoria in the corner. Daphne sat with her feet curled up in one of the large leather chairs. The blonde had a book in front of her, but she was clearly not reading it. Her eyes strayed to the clock too often to absorb anything around her.

Narcissa jumped when Bellatrix entered the room and eyed her happy sister.

"Did you have a good night Bella?"

The dark witch hummed and nodded her head. "It was most exciting my dear Cissy. It's always fun causing a little mayhem before Christmas."

Narcissa chuckled and shook her head, "only you would find that fun."

Bellatrix smiled and went to the drink cabinet to pour herself some firewhiskey. She took a large gulp and glanced around the room. Daphne was once again starring at the clock with a furrowed brow.

"Has anyone heard from Lexi yet?"

Narcissa shook her head, "no, not yet. I assume she will be back soon though."

Daphne snapped out of her gaze and looked up to the dark witch.

"Something is wrong. She said she wouldn't be too long tonight. I just...something just feels off."

Just as Bellatrix was about to reply, the fireplace grew alive with green flames and Lexi popped out. Daphne ran and embraced her girlfriend in a tight hug. Lexi chuckled and brought her hand up to the blonde's cheek.

"Did you miss me that much?"

Daphne smirked, "of course I...Lexi?"

The blonde noticed blood on her girlfriend's hand and she stepped back to see where it came from. It was only then she realized that Lexi was extremely pale and shaking. She glanced down and saw blood pouring from her right leg.

Lexi followed her eyes and snorted, "oh that, its just a scratch."

Before she could say anymore, Lexi collapsed in Daphne's arms. The blonde tried to hold her up, but she ended up just falling to the floor with the taller girl. The room came alive in panic as Bellatrix and Narcissa ran to the girls.

* * *

Cotton...that was what her mouth felt like when she tried to swallow. Lexi looked around and noticed she was in her bed, the covers wrapped tightly around her. The door to her room was slightly ajar and she heard heated whispers from the hall. With an extreme amount of effort, Lexi pulled herself into a seated position. After she pulled the covers away, she moved her left leg to the side. Taking a deep breath, she next moved her right leg.

Sweat broke out on her forehead as she fought not to scream. She looked down and noticed a fair amount of bandaging wrapped around her leg. Not knowing how long she had been out, Lexi decided to leave it as it was and continue to try to move. When she finally made it to her feet, she held back another scream as the blood rushed to her limbs. Gritting her teeth, she hobbled to the door and leaned against the wall.

"I just wanted to make sure she made it back alright. I couldn't stop it Bella, it happened too fast."

Lexi heard Bellatrix let out an almost animalistic growl. "No, it was just that stupid mudblood husband of yours that caused all this. Why don't you put him down already? He is a worthless piece of space."

"You know I can't...it's not time yet. Do you think I like what's been happening? Merlin Bella, you know me better than that!"

Bellatrix sighed, "I know Andi. We have healed Lexi. Thanks you for stopping by to tell us that bastard also used the Cruciatus Curse on her. We can take it from here. Now go, before anyone sees you."

Lexi heard a faint pop and didn't have the time or energy to try to make it back to the bed. Bellatrix entered the room and looked at the empty bed. Her wand slid out from her sleeve before she looked to her right and found Lexi in a sweating mess on the floor by the wall.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

Lexi chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I got a little curious."

Bellatrix grumbled as she pulled the girl off the floor and helped her get back into bed.

"I should of left you there for a while for pulling a stunt like that. Really!"

Lexi watched as the dark witch stood and began pacing the room. She began getting angrier with each pass, magic crackling off her body.

"Bella, I'm okay. Really, it was just..."

The dark witch turned, not giving Lexi time to finish. Lexi shuttered as her black eyes locked on the younger witch.

"Don't you dare say you are fine. It was not just a scratch. Do you know how close you came to bleeding out right there in the parlor? What would have happened if you hadn't made it home in time. Merlin Lexi...you could have died! Don't you dare JOKE ABOUT IT!"

Lexi flinched as Bellatrix shouted the last sentence at her. She knew everyone was worried, but she honestly didn't think the wound was that bad. Seeing Bellatrix this worked up made her feel worse.

"Bella come here." Lexi patted the bed next to her.

Bellatrix crossed her arms and glared at the girl. When Lexi looked back just as determined, Bellatrix huffed and sat next to the girl. Lexi lifted the older witch's arm and forced Bellatrix to hold her. She remained stiff for a moment before giving in and wrapping herself around the young witch.

Lexi snuggled closer, laying a light kiss on the dark witch's neck.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you were worried, that everyone was worried. I can't help what happened and I honestly didn't think it was this bad. It all just happened so fast."

Bellatrix ran her hands down Lexi's long hair and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, or anyone in that bloody Order causing it. I should have told you what was going on last night. I assumed you being with Andromeda would be both protection and the perfect alibi. Had I known Andi's stupid mudblood husband was going to tell Dumbledore about you, I would have never told you to go."

Lexi snorted, "so Andromeda and Tonks are really on our side? You could have told me."

"No I couldn't. Not yet at least. Very few know about them and it is essential that they stay in good graces with the Order."

Lexi sighed, "I understand, I won't say anything."

Before Bellatrix could reply, a knock came from the door. A blonde head peeked in and smiled.

"Can I come in?"

Lexi smiled and nodded, "of course...come here."

Daphne shut the door and moved to where Lexi patted the other side of the bed. Bellatrix went to stand, but Lexi held her tight. She looked down and quirked her eyebrow, but Lexi just held tighter. Daphne caught on and slid on the left side of Lexi, wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be surrounded by those I love for the moment."

Bellatrix relaxed and moved her arms up a bit to make room for Daphne. The blonde burrowed her head in Lexi's neck and laid soft kisses along her collar bone.

She whispered in Lexi's ear, "I was so scarred. Don't do that to me again."

Lexi turned her head and captured the blonde's lips in a kiss. Daphne eagerly kissed Lexi back. It was short, but needed.

"I'm so sorry. I promise, no one will ever be able to do that to me again."

Bellatrix stiffened and Lexi turned back to the dark witch. She reached up and held Bellatrix by the neck, forcing the older witch's face down to hers. Bellatrix's breath hitched as Lexi's lips then met hers in full force. The older witch groaned and responded, relaxing into the feel of Lexi's lips once again. As they broke apart, Lexi looked back to Daphne to judge her reaction. The blonde just smiled and nodded.

Lexi smirked, "as soon as I am better, I am going to start training again. And Bella, you are going to go full out with me."

The dark witch grinned. She was looking forward to helping the young witch reach her full potential.

* * *

Hermione was in shock of what happened. Everything she thought she knew was turned completely upside down this year. After her first year of school, she was positive she knew who was bad and who was good. She followed her friends and the guidance of the Order. They had shown her examples of what the bad witches and wizards have done to their world.

Now, here she was watching Andromeda and Tonks argue with Ted. Mad Eye was still stunned on the floor. Tonks had performed a memory spell on the unconscious wizard as soon as Lexi had escaped. A pop was heard outside the house and Tonks looked wide-eyed at the young witch.

"Don't say anything! Let me take care of it."

All Hermione could do was nod as she watched Kingsley and Remus enter the small cottage. Tonks rushed over to Remus as Kingsley surveyed the scene.

"Mad Eye came in and began attacking Alexandra. The young girl fought back." Tonks said as she looked down at the ex auror.

Kingsley nodded, "we told him to wait, but he said Dumbledore had told him to take care of it. I don't know what that means. Lets wake him up and ask him."

Kingsley waved his wand and Mad Eye bolted upright. He scrambled to find his wand, but calmed when he realized who was around him.

"Wha...how did I get down here?"

Tonks snorted, "you don't remember?"

Mad Eye scratched his head and looked all around the room. His fake eye spun wildly before landing on Hermione. The young witch gulped, afraid of what he would say.

"No, I don't know what happened. I was told there was a Death Eater here. Did they attack me?"

Tonks scoffed, "I don't know where you got your information, but there was no Death Eater here. You attacked an innocent girl."

Mad Eye stood and looked back to Hermione.

"I attacked you?"

Hermione shook her head and Andromeda moved in front of the girl.

"No, you attacked my cousin. She was visiting for the first time."

Mad Eye seemed to think about it, then his face screwed up in to a sneer.

"If you are talking about Alexandra Black, then I was right in coming here. She is no doubt a Death Eater and knew about what was going on tonight. If she were innocent, then she would not have resisted coming to the Order to talk about it."

Andromeda gave a evil laugh that reminded everyone in the room of her black haired sister.

"After what was done with her parents, do you really believe she would just come with you? You killed her father."

Mad Eye grinned, "damn right. Full of dark they were. Both deserved it and I won't stop until I have their daughter to. I might even keep her as a prize for a bit."

Hermione gasped and Kingsley hurried to stop Mad Eye from saying anything else.

"That's enough. We need to go speak to Dumbledore."

He then turned and looked at Tonks.

"This all needs to be cleaned up tonight. Please make sure Ms. Granger gets home with a more pleasant version of tonight."

With that, Kingsley gabbed Mad Eye and disapparated from the room. Remus gave a small smile to Tonks before leaving as well.

Hermione shook her head and looked from Andromeda back to Tonks.

"I can't believe this! They are just going to let him go, even after everything he did tonight?"

Tonks nodded and frowned, "I'm afraid you are just scratching the surface Hermione. How deep do you want to go?"

Hermione looked shocked at the purple haired girl, before turning to Andromeda. The older witch had the same resigned look.

"And what happens if I decide I'm in?"

Tonks sighed, "then we don't change your memory and you start finding out what is really going on. I understand if you want to go back to how things are. It would be easier for you in the end. Harry and Ron will need you if you decide to stay with the Order."

Hermione shook her head, "how can I just forget everything I've learned? It's impossible. I refuse to be blind anymore."

Tonks smiled, "alright then, hold out your hand. We will need to do some secret keeper oaths if we are going to proceed."


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Narcissa and Bellatrix's skills, Lexi healed just in time for Christmas. She still had a small limp, but it was nothing compared to when she came stumbling out of the fireplace. The slicing hex had been extremely deep and it seemed no matter how many potions or healing spells were administered, a bright red scar remained. Lexi held it as a badge of courage and a deep reminder of what she would do to Mad Eye the next time she faced him.

The elves had outdone themselves decorating the manor. Giant red and green bulbs, garland and a large christmas tree in the parlor made everything bright and cheerful. Snow had fallen the night before leaving a perfect fresh coat over the sprawling hills.

Lexi smiled as she felt lips kissing up the column of her neck. Ever since she woke up, Daphne was attached to her side. Not that she minded, Lexi loved being able to sleep with the blonde witch cuddled into her side.

"Mmm, good morning baby."

Daphne smiled and leaned up to peck her lips. Lexi placed her hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. They made out for several heated minutes before leaning back and breathing heavily. Lexi rested her forehead on Daphne's and kissed her nose.

"Merry Christmas."

Daphne chuckled and tightened her arms around the older witch.

"Merry Christmas to you too baby. It feels so good to wake up in your arms."

Lexi nodded, "there is nothing better."

They basked in each others company for a little while longer before they heard a pop. A small elf appeared next to the bed and bowed.

"Good morning. I is Rook. Mistress Bellatrix told me I is your new elf."

Lexi looked down and smiled at the tiny elf. It was obvious the elf was just a teenager she was probably his first master.

"Thank you Rook. I am pleased to meet you."

Rook's ears twitched with excitement and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Would mistress like breakfast now?"

Lexi nodded, "that would be wonderful Rook. Please, call me Lexi though. This is Daphne and she will also need your services as well."

Rook bowed again, "of course Lexi and Daphne. I is getting your breakfast now."

With a pop, he left again. Daphne chuckled and played with the hem of Lexi's shirt. Lexi looked down and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"People are going to be so scandalized when they hear your house elf call you by name. They aren't normally so familiar with their masters."

Lexi hummed, "well, I've never had a house elf to myself before. If one is mine, I don't feel comfortable being called mistress all the time."

"That is one of the reasons I love you so much." Daphne leaned up and kissed Lexi soundly. Lexi reached behind and ran her hands down her back. The blonde moaned and moved to straddle Lexi. Her hands ran up Lexi's top and played with her abs, making their way up to her breasts. Lexi's breath hitched as nimble fingers danced across her breasts. Her own hands ran up the back of Daphne's shirt, playing with her back and causing the blonde to shiver.

Daphne had begun rocking on Lexi's lap, feeling the hardness growing against her aching core. They both moaned as Lexi leaned up and began kissing up Daphne's neck, pausing at her pulse point to nip it gently.

Daphne threw her head back and moaned, "merlin baby...that feels so good."

Before Lexi could respond, a pop sounded and Rook appeared with a tray full of food. They both froze and the little elf blushed wildly.

"I..I is sorry to interrupt. Would mist...Lexi like breakfast now?"

Lexi chuckled and Daphne climbed off her lap. Lexi moved the blankets to hide her now extremely hard member.

"It's okay Rook, we are ready for breakfast."

The elf smiled and sent the tray to lay gently beside the two witches before leaving them to enjoy their meal.

The early evening found everyone gathered in the parlor. Presents were passed around and everyone was laughing and enjoying their time with each other. After a lull, Bellatrix stood and walked over Lexi. She held out a long black box to the young witch. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Lexi open her present.

Lexi gasped as she opened the small box. Inside was a silver necklace with a bright green emerald pendant. Inside the jewel swirled the initials AB in black writing. It was absolutely beautiful and everyone was impressed.

Lexi stood and hugged the dark witch, "it is wonderful Bella. Thank you so much!"

She leaned in and gave Bellatrix a kiss on the cheek as the dark witch stroked her arm.

"You have brought so much joy back into my life Lexi. I will always be there for you. This necklace also has a powerful charm in place. Should you need me, all you have to do is hold the pendant and speak my name.

Lexi's eyes filled with tears as she fell into Bellatrix's arms once again. The older witch just stroked her back lovingly. As Bellatrix's eyes opened, she looked over and connected with Daphne. The blonde witch gave her a smile and nodded her head. Belllatrix released a sigh and felt relieved that Lexi had found someone like Daphne.

After a large Christmas dinner, the family had once again retired to the parlor with their guests. Bellatrix entered and noticed Lexi was absent.

"Where did Lexi go?"

Daphne looked up from the new book her parents had gotten her and gave the older witch a small smile.

"She said she needed some fresh air before she returned to the parlor. Something about walking off the dinner."

She knew where the young witch would be. They both had an affinity for the garden. Even though it was chilly and there was at least a good 5 inches of snow, she recognized the footprints leading to the benches. After casting a warming spell on herself, Bellatrix ventured further to the path and finally found Lexi. The young witch was looking toward the stars, but tilted her head to acknowledge Bellatrix's pressence.

Bellatrix took a seat beside her and grabbed her hand. "What brings you out here tonight love?"

Lexi sighed and turned to face the dark witch.

"I just can't get over how different my life is now. This summer...when I found out about my parents, I was so angry. I still am, to an extent. But now, I have all these other feelings. My parents were wonderful, but they still kept me at arms length. Being here with you and Cissy has shown me what it feels to be loved. And now Daphne..."

Bellatrix chuckled and moved her arm around the young witch.

"We love you unconditionally my dear. I don't think either of us could be any happier now that you are in our lives. So what about Daphne? Have you made a decision yet?"

Lexi smiled and leaned further into Bellatrix.

"I have. I am going to propose tonight."

Bellatrix gasped and looked down into shinning blue eyes. She smiled and kissed Lexi''s forehead lovingly.

"Then I approve. Tell me how I can help."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she opened another book, this one about Wizard Genealogy, from her parents. She couldn't believe her parents had braved Diagon Alley just to get her books she would want. At times it felt as though her parents never really understood what it meant for her to be a witch. Then they would do stuff like this that made her realize how much they really cared.

As they sat around the fireplace, drinking tea and enjoying the night a small pop startled them. Hermione looked down as a medium sized present appeared under the tree. She was confused as she had received gifts from her friends and couldn't think of who else would send her a present.

Her name was neatly scrawled on the top of the envelope. She pulled out the card and couldn't contain her grin as she watched the magical card come to life. It was like a living snow globe. As she shook it, move snow cascaded on the front of the card. Her mother leaned over and gasped.

"That is absolutely beautiful Hermione. Who is it from?"

Hermione opened the card and read the inscription.

_I hope you have a Happy Christmas Hermione. I am happy to have found a friend in you this year. I look forward to seeing you in class after the break. We have much to discuss._

_ Your friend, _

_ Alexandra Black_

"It is from my friend Lexi. She is the one I went to help meet her family."

Hermione's mom smiled, "well, that is just lovely. Go ahead, open it up."

Hermione tore open the green wrapping paper and couldn't help the gasp that left her mouth. It was a limited edition Beyond Beginnings Transfiguration book. She pulled it out and carefully began thumbing through the delicate pages.

"That is a very unique looking book dear. Is it something you wanted?"

Hermione could only nod as she continued to look through the pages.

"Yes mum. This is a very rare book and can not be purchased anywhere. It must have come out of her family library."

Hermione's mother smiled, "she must know you very well. Sounds like a good friend to me."

The brunette witch nodded and ran her her fingers over Lexi's words once more. Her heart constricted as she traced the words "your friend."

"Yes, she is a very good friend."


	18. Chapter 18

Daphne stood outside the bedroom door, taking a moment to get a couple deep breaths in and out. Lexi had been gone quite a while with Bellatrix. When the dark witch came back into the parlor, she had told Daphne that Lexi was waiting for her up in her bedroom.

So now here she stood, starring at the dark oak door. Lexi had been keeping something from her and it made her more nervous than anything. What if the Black heir had decided she didn't want to be with her anymore? Daphne shook her head and fought the fear in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't handle that kind of rejection from the older witch. She loved her too much.

With a shaky hand, she raised her fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She took another deep breath and slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened as she looked at the multiple candles lit around the room. Some were on shelves and others were just floating in the air. She looked to the middle of the room and felt her heart begin beating erratically. Lexi stood wearing a deep blue dress and her hair cascading down her back. Daphne had to blink away her lust and comprehend that her girlfriend was holding a rose and her other hand to join her.

Daphne smiled and joined her hand with Lexi's. The older witch planted a chaste kiss on her lips and gave her the rose.

Daphne chuckled, "what's all this Lexi?"

Lexi took a step back and breathed in through her nose.

"There have been so many changes in my life. The best and worst ones seemed to have all come in this past year. I lost so much before I came to England. I was so set on what I lost, I wasn't prepared for what I would gain. And I gained more than I could ever hope for. I have a loving family and a cause to find myself. I also have you."

Lexi gently took both of the blonde's hands in her own.

"I wasn't looking. I know what was expected of me, what is expected of all purebloods. I was determined to follow my heart, no matter what."

Lexi then kneeled down on one knee and pulled the small box from the pocket of her dress. Daphne gasped and looked down in shock to the pure blue eyes she fell in love with.

"The thing is, I found it...I found the love I was looking for. I wouldn't have cared if you were pureblood or muggleborn, I love you for you. So I am asking you Daphne Greengrass...will you marry me?"

The beautiful ring sparkled as Lexi opened it and presented it to Daphne. Daphne let out a sob and quickly nodded her head.

"Yes, of course I will marry you!"

Lexi smiled widely and stood to place the ring on Daphne's delicate finger. It automatically adjusted to fit and the blonde's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. As she tore her eyes away from the ring, Daphne threw her hands around Lexi's neck and kissed her passionately.

"I love you so much."

Lexi groaned and kissed the blonde back with just as much enthusiasm. Soon they broke apart, breathing heavily. Daphne took Lexi's hand and led her over to the bed. She turned and began unzipping the side of Lexi's blue dress. Lexi stopped her hand and held it to her heart.

"Sweetie, I didn't ask you to marry me just to get you into bed. Please don't feel pressured by this."

Daphne blushed and kissed Lexi sweetly on the lips.

"I know Lexi. You would never pressure me. I'm ready though. I love you and want to be with you."

Lexi cupped Daphne's cheeks and ran her thumb over the young girls flushed lips.

"I can't ever tell you enough how much I love you."

Daphne's hand went back to the side and finished pulling down the zipper. Her eyes dilated as the dress slipped off Lexi's body and fell into a puddle on the floor. She cupped Lexi's breasts, her thumbs caressing her nipples. Lexi moaned and leaned down to capture the blonde's lips.

Lexi turned the blonde and gently nudged her down on the bed. She found her mouth once more as her nimble fingers began to unbutton the blonde's blouse. As soon as the last button came undone, Lexi leaned back and pulled the blouse off. Daphne sat up with the dark haired witch, caressing her hands up and down her naked back. Lexi's hands went around and unclasped Daphne's bra, caressing her shoulders as she pulled of the garment.

"Merlin, you are beautiful." Lexi moaned as she leaned down and captured Daphne's right nipple in her mouth. A shiver ran down Daphne's back as she groaned from the sensation Lexi was causing to her breast. After she gave the other breast much needed attention, Lexi laid Daphne down gently. The blonde was breathing heavily as Lexi began peppering kisses down her stomach.

As she reached the waistband over her skirt, she reached around and unzipped it from the back. Daphne pushed up and allowed Lexi to pull the skirt down her legs and to the floor. Lexi groaned as she took in the sight before her. Blonde hair cascaded on the pillows as hazel eyes starred deeply into her own. Daphne was breathing heavily from want and couldn't wait much longer.

"Please Lexi. I'm yours. Make love to me."

Lexi took a deep breath and leaned up, capturing the blonde's lips once more in a heated kiss. Soon she pulled back and her fingers made their way into the waistband of Daphne's silk underwear. She pulled the band down and dropped them to the side of the bed. As she leaned up, Daphne followed, tugging at her own underwear.

"Off...I need you close."

Lexi chuckled and helped the blonde remove her own boxer briefs. As she became exposed, Daphne gasped and wrapped her hand around Lexi's pulsing member. Lexi groaned as Daphne experimented, pumping her hand up and down the brunette's hard length.

"You are so big." Daphne whispered as she looked up to Lexi with wide eyes.

Lexi let a breath out and nodded, "I promise to be gentile."

Daphne gave her another kiss before laying back on the bed. She spread her legs wide, opening herself completely to the brunette above her. Lexi didn't waste another minute as she positioned herself between the blonde's legs. She moved her member through Daphne's wet folds, making the blonde groan.

"I'm ready my love."

Lexi kissed lips as she leaned forward, gently guiding herself into Daphne's tight passage. She groaned as the young witch's inner walls gripped her tightly. Lexi moved slowly, rocking in short movements before she was met with Daphne's last bit of resistance. Lexi cupped Daphne's cheeks as she held still.

"I love you so much." Lexi gasped as she pushed forward and finally buried herself deep within the girl.

Daphne moaned and stretched her head back. There was pain as she finally felt completely full. It didn't last long, however, as she felt Lexi peppering kisses down her neck while rocking slowly. Soon she felt as though a fire was building inside her and the fact that Lexi was deep inside her made her so unbelievably wet.

Lexi felt the blonde relax and a new wave of arousal coming from the girl. She leaned up and kissed her hungrily.

Daphne broke from the kiss and began panting with Lexi's thrusts.

"Oh Lexi...oh shit..."

Lexi grinned and began rocking harder against the girl. Daphne rarely cussed, so being the cause of those words coming from her lips made her arousal peak. She held Daphne close, slipping her arms around the blonde's shoulders. She made sure with each thrust, she was rubbing back and forth on Daphne's sensitive clit.

Soon, her walls began to tighten as Daphne moaned and threw her head back.

"So close...oh Merlin, I'm so close."

Lexi continued pumping as she leaned up caressed Daphne's cheek.

"Look at me love, I want to see your eyes as you come." Lexi panted as hazel eyes snapped to meet hers.

The passion held within those eyes were incredibly intense. It was almost as though Lexi could see the building of the blonde's orgasm dilate in her pupils. Daphne"s back arched as her orgasm took hold and she held onto Lexi's arms. She screamed out as Lexi leaned in and captured the sounds with her lips. The feel of Daphne's walls pulsating around her was too much. With one more snap of her hips, Lexi buried herself deep and came. She collapsed as they both took big gulps of air.

They were both sweating as their breathing finally began to calm. Daphne ran her hands soothingly up and down Lexi's back.

"That was incredible."

Lexi grinned and rolled to the side, bringing Daphne with her in her arms. The blonde laid her head on Lexi's shoulder.

"Incredible huh?"

Daphne nodded her head, "I'm so glad I waited to experience that with you."

Lexi leaned down and kissed the top of Daphne's head.

"You are amazing my love. I'm glad I was your first. Speaking of..."

She leaned up and held her hand to Daphne's stomach. A golden glow encased her abdominal area before finally dying out. Lexi kissed her stomach before lying back and pulling Daphne back on top of her.

"What was that?"

"It was a pregnancy spell. I assumed you didn't want to take the chance of becoming pregnant before we were ready."

Daphne smiled, "of course...you think of everything."

Lexi chuckled, "I try."

"I do want that though...someday with you."

Lexi quirked her eyebrows and Daphne smiled shyly.

"To have children. I can't wait to see a little mini you running around."

Lexi scoffed, "hopefully our children will be just like you. I can't imagine the terror if they end up like me."

Daphne chuckled, "they will be strong and beautiful. What more could we ask for?"

Lexi sighed and hugged the blonde closer.

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

They laid in silence for a while. Lexi thought Daphne fell asleep, but was surprised when the blonde rolled over and propped her elbows on her chest.

"When will we tell everyone of the engagement?"

Lexi played with the ring on Daphne's finger and shrugged.

"We can tell them whenever you want. I can't wait for everyone to find out."

Daphne nodded, "I can't wait either. I think it may be a good announcement for the New Years Ball though. Can we wait until then?"

"Are we waiting to tell society or are we waiting to tell everyone, like your family and mine?"

Daphne bit her bottom lip, "I think it would be a wonderful surprise if we waited to tell everyone at the ball."

Lexi nodded, "very well. Bella knows though...she sort of helped me with everything. I will tell her not to say anything yet."

Daphne smiled, "that's fine. It is oddly comforting that Bellatrix is so accepting. I almost feel closer to her."

Lexi chuckled, "it's a scary notion, that's for sure. Bella is not known for being soft. I see a different side of her though. I'm really glad she is beginning to show you that side as well."

Daphne kissed Lexi's shoulder, "I agree. She is still scary though."

Lexi laughed loudly and stroked Daphne's shoulder.

"That she is."

* * *

"So you are waiting until the ball to make a grand announcement?"

Lexi sighed and looked over at the dark witch on her left. She promised to tell Bella about their decision, but she wasn't sure how the older witch would take it. So far she had been nothing but accepting, but Lexi still didn't know when her temperament would take a weird turn.

"Yes, Daphne thinks it would be a good way to lift everyone's spirits. Plus I think she is worried that her mother will start cutting in on our alone time to pester her about the wedding plans."

Belletrix hummed and looked up into the sky. It was cloudless and the stars sparkled beautifully. This was the one place she felt at peace. She loved nothing more than to spend her night starring at the sky or spending time with Lexi.

"So you have bed her then?"

Lexi choked out a cough and spun to look into onyx eyes starring intently at her. She blushed and finally nodded.

"Yes...I know we are really supposed to wait, but at the time it..."

"Was she pure?" Bellatrix interrupted.

Lexi scoffed and bumped the dark witch's shoulder with her own.

"Really Bella! Why are you asking me that?"

Bellatrix chuckled and wrapped her arm around the young witch.

"Because even though you love the girl, it is still important to me that she is good enough. It is hard enough for me to let you go. I have to make sure you will be taken care of."

Lexi leaned into the dark witch's embrace and wrapped her own arms around Bella's body.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone who cares so much for me. She's the only other one besides you that I trust with my heart."

Bellatrix nodded and held the younger witch tighter.

"I will always care for you. You own a piece of my heart my dear and I don't readily give that out."

Lexi chuckled, "that is the truth."

Bellatrix scoffed and pinched her side. Lexi yelped and laughed as Bellatrix pouted at her. She leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. The dark witch's lips instantly curved into a smile.

"There, that's better. " Lexi grinned.

Bellatrix smirked, "yeah, yeah. So tell me...how was it?"

Lexi stood and groaned, "Ughh, you are impossible."

She smiled when she heard Bellatrix's deep laughter as she set out to find her blonde.


End file.
